00 WITCHES: The Rewrite
by Sky EXE
Summary: Inspired by Manic 101's fic, Quantum Shift. The Dialogues-to-Come have failed, and war has come to Earth. But Veda has presented a back-up plan: Time Travel… and a parallel universe. With a new generation of Gundam Meisters, will Celestial Being be able to unite mankind and initiate the Dialogues-to-Come with the Neuroi, or will they fail like their predecessors?
1. Chapter 1

**00 WITCHES**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

* * *

Humankind was doomed.

Setsuna was fleeing the core of the enemy fleet. He had reached out to the species that had been dubbed the ELS, and tried to fulfil the Dialogues-to-Come. He had used his Gundam's Quantum Burst to talk to them using telepathy. The homeless species had seen all the progress that humanity had made to unify themselves and decided that it wasn't enough; that all the sacrifices made to achieve the world envisioned by Aeolia Schenberg was less than the ELS's desire for a new home.

Setsuna broke through the outer shell of the ELS core and flew into open space, only to be greeted by more bad news. The Earth Federation's army was being annihilated, and were being driven back to their orbital base. At this point, the small terminal on Setsuna's left chimed in.

"Setsuna," said the holographic image of Tieria Erde, "Don't panic."

Outside, the Gundam 00 Qan[T] carved its way through the enemy fleet, back towards its allies. Inside, Setsuna gazed at the terminal in lieu of stating the obvious. Tieria took the hint and clarified,

"I mean that Veda has just sent me its back-up plan."

"What is it?" said Setsuna coolly, "How does it expect us to salvage this mess?"

"We don't. We use 00 Qan[T]'s time-space manipulating FTL features to send us back in time."

Setsuna went silent as he considered the implications.

"Will it work?"

"It's our only option. I've already sent the signal to form up around the Celestial Being space station. Lockon, Allelujah and the escape pods from the Ptolemaios are already within range."

Setsuna was glad to hear his comrades were safe. He tuned the voice of Tieria out as it went on about transferring data to enable the new technique; instead he focused on combat, slicing his way through the enemy Mobile Suits. Soon enough, Setsuna arrived at the position indicated by Veda, for best catchment of allies while avoiding transporting any ELS. This position also transported most of the federation's orbital base – Celestial Being's self-titled former Headquarters.

Setsuna took a moment to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. Questions about the technique – How accurate was it? Would those caught get scattered? Where would they arrive? - pounded through his head. He inserted Veda's choice of temporal coordinates – 1930 A.D. - and waited a few seconds for the optimal moment. He heard Tieria shout, "Now!"

Setsuna shouted his last hope to whoever was listening,

"Gundam 00 Qan[T]: Quantum Burst!"

* * *

Two figures can be seen walking along a dirt road headed for the nearby town of Yokosuka. The first figure was a man who looked to be around in his late fifties. He was wearing a white shirt with a light blue shirt underneath it, white pants and a pair of black shoes. He had black hair, black eyes, and was wearing a pair of glasses. The second figure was a woman who looked to be around her early thirties. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was also wearing a pair of glasses. Her clothes consisted of a red shirt, a metallic light blue skirt that went to the knees, and a pair of brown shoes similar in design to those worn by the first figure. These two people were Ian and Linda Vashti, the two lead engineers of Celestial Being.

The two were currently on a recon mission to scout the new timeline that the 00 Qan[T]'s Quantum Burst had taken them, but they weren't the only ones on the surface; Tieria Erde, the organization's spy master, was in the general area of Germany, Lyle Dylandy and his wife Anew Returner (Anew survived, and Lyle proposed to her just before the final battle with the ELS) were in Great Britain, and Allelujah Haptism and his soon-to-be-wife Marie Parfacy were in the Americas. The Vashti's, minus their daughter who had opted to stay in space, were tasked in scouting Japan.

As the two were walking towards Yokosuka, they passed by what appeared to be a house that had recently burned down, along with metal parts from what appeared to be a plane scattered across the property. Also there were several people who were clearly in the military cleaning up the mess and gathering the metal parts.

"Dear lord, what happened there?" Ian asked his wife.

Linda frowned. "I don't know… but I hope no one was hurt."

"I wouldn't be so sure… look there." Ian pointed to a piece of the wreckage that two men were just now removing from the destroyed building, which they figured was a house. "That's a propeller used on old aircraft before the advent of the jet engine. If the pilot didn't have a parachute, then he most likely didn't survive."

His wife sighed. "You're right… let's keep going." She didn't want to be in a depressing area any more than she had to be.

Ian nodded, knowing what was troubling his wife, and the two continued on towards Yokosuka.

* * *

After another hour of walking, the two arrived at the town. To make sure that they didn't look suspicious, the two decided to act like they were tourists from Europe.

As the two were looking around the town and gathering information (i.e. buying maps and learning the names of the countries, researching Japan's [or rather, Fuso's] history, and making small-talk with the locals), the two passed by a building which had a sign above it which said "Yokosuka Orphanage." The two ignored the building and were about to continue when their eyes glowed a golden color for a moment as the two sensed something that they didn't expect; quantum brainwaves coming straight from the orphanage.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Ian muttered under his breath. "Quantum brainwaves, no matter how weak they are, in an orphanage of all places?"

Linda ignored her husband's muttering and walked into the building.

"Good afternoon." The receptionist, a young lady who looked to be in her mid-twenties greeted them as the two walked in. "May I help you with anything?"

"Would it be alright if we looked at a few of the children here?" Linda asked politely, sending a glance towards her husband to play along for now, to which he responded with a short nod.

"Certainly… well, to be quite honest, most of the children here have already been adopted; the only reason they're still here is because their new homes are being renovated to accommodate them." The lady responded.

That got Linda's attention. "Then… what about the rest?"

Here, the lady's face saddened, getting the attention of the Vashti's real quick. "There are… two new residents who have just lost their families just last week."

Ian was starting to see where this was going, and decided to make a guess as he remembered the destroyed house that he and his wife passed on the way to the town. "Let me guess… their families were in that house that we passed by when that plane crashed into it. Is that right?"

The lady nodded. "The only reason those two are even alive is because they were outside at the time of the crash… the younger of the two still has her father, but he can't take care of her; as much as he wants to, his work won't let him."

The two frowned at the information they were told, but then Linda spoke up. "Can I see them?"

Ian looked at his wife in mild surprise, but wasn't against it.

The lady nodded. "Sure. Come this way." She walked out from behind the reception desk and walked towards a door, gesturing for the two to follow.

Once through the door, the two Vashti's found themselves in a long hallway, with the lady standing next to one of the doors. When the two were next to her, she knocked on the door, saying "Yoshika? Michiko? It's me… I'm coming in, and there's some people who want to see you."

After waiting a few seconds to make sure her message was heard, she slowly opened the door and walked in, allowing the married couple to follow her. Inside the room were two very young girls, and both of them didn't even look to be over the age of two, although one looked slightly older than the other, sitting in a crib, ignoring their presence. The first girl and the younger of the two had short brown hair and hazel nut eyes which were stained with tears. The second girl and the older of the two had dark blue hair and brown eyes which were also stained in tears. Both of them were wearing small white shirts as well as a diaper, indicating that they haven't been potty-trained yet.

Ian turned to look at his wife, only to find that she wasn't there. Confused, he looked at the two toddlers again only to see Linda slowly and gently rubbing her hands on their heads, getting their attention as they looked up at her. That was when they sensed the weak quantum brainwaves again, and they now realized that they were emanating from the younger toddler. Linda, however, didn't pay any mind to this; her strong motherly instincts were working their magic in helping to soothe the two toddlers who were still trying to overcome the loss of their families.

"So… what are their names?" Ian asked; he already knew that their names were Yoshika and Michiko from what the lady had said earlier, but he would like to know which one was which.

"The one with brown hair is Yoshika Miyafuji, and the other one with blue hair is Michiko Yamakawa. The two of them are cousins, just so you know." The lady answered.

Ian nodded at the info, when his wife noticed that the two toddlers that she was now holding were starting to cry. Her motherly instincts flaring to life, she used a trick that almost always calmed Mileina down when she was an infant:

She started singing in a soft voice.

_Beneath the veil of starry sky,  
As cold as winter's darkest night.  
It's there you sleep, silent and deep,  
You're all alone._

_I sing the prayer's_  
_Soft melody_  
_Across the lonely silent fields_  
_A little light began to shine,_  
_It shines on and on_

The soft crying of the two toddlers was gradually reduced to soft sobbing as Linda kept singing.

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed,_  
_You laughed like a child,_  
_Happy and carefree_  
_It's all familiar and yet so far,_  
_That's the future's promise for you and me._

_One day on a green and shiny morn',_  
_One day we will finally make it through_  
_Cause in this sky_  
_So dark with winter,_  
_We still have to believe it's true_  
_Fields of hope._

Linda kept on singing as her voice soothed the sobbing toddlers into calming down.

_A gentle touch  
A loving brush  
Those things I still search for  
A prayer in  
A melody  
It goes on and on_

_I sing the prayer's_  
_Soft melody_  
_One vanishes, one dies_  
_And all in all_  
_It starts again_  
_A never ending cycle_

Now Linda began singing with more passion as the two infants in her arms began falling asleep due to the lullaby.

_One day on a green and shining morn'  
Through all the long nights we've been fighting for  
There lies a place  
Far from disgrace  
Where we won't have to hide from the world again_

_Now there lies a deep love within my heart_  
_A yearn to protect you and keep you warm_  
_It's all familiar and yet so far,_  
_It's made for the peace of mind_  
_Fields of hope_

_Natsukashiku mada tooi_  
_Yakusoku no nohara_  
_Fields of hope_  
_Fields of hope_

As Linda concluded her lullaby, she looked down and smiled at the sight of the two sleeping infants.

The lady had tears in her eyes. "I… I've never heard something so beautiful before…"

Ian smiled. "That's my wife for you; she loves children more than just about anything in the world."

As Linda made a move to put the two back in the crib, she felt a tug on her shirt. Confused, she looked down, only to see that their tiny hands were tightly clutching onto her shirt, and if their small whimper was anything to go by, they didn't want her to leave. The blonde engineer of Celestial Being couldn't help herself but to hold the two close to herself as she stood up and slowly walked towards the other two adults in the room.

"I… I would…" Linda started, but the lady held up a hand to stop her.

"I already know what you're going to say… but please… promise me that they'll grow up happy. It's the least I can do for them now. Come with me; I'll need you two to help with the appropriate paperwork."

The only thing Linda did was nod, internally grateful to the lady for letting her adopt them as she and her husband followed the lady back to the front desk.

* * *

One hour later, all of the paperwork was finished, and the two toddlers were renamed as Yoshika Miyafuji Vashti and Michiko Yamakawa Vashti, both of whom were wrapped in a blanket and were peacefully sleeping as Linda refused to let go of them, which made signing the paperwork take a little more time than necessary, but the other two adults didn't mind. As the two bid the lady farewell, Ian looked up at the sky and noticed that it was night, with Linda not paying any mind to that as she was still holding onto her two new daughters with a care that only a loving mother could provide. The Vashti's, with Yoshika and Michiko in tow walked out of Yokosuka using the same road that they used to arrive, and after walking for three miles the two decided to take a break next to a tree. Linda was all too happy to oblige; she was exhausted, and her constant checking on her new daughters wasn't helping with the exhaustion.

Ian, meanwhile, decided to contact Setsuna to have his Gundam relay a message to the _Celestial Being_ about their findings.

"_Understood."_ Setsuna replied over the communication line as he received the message that Ian had sent, then sent it towards the _Celestial Being_. Shortly afterwards, the others on the ground also sent their findings towards him to send back to base.

"Setsuna, get down here and pick the four of us up; we're returning to base." Ian requested.

"_Roge-"_ Setsuna started, but paused; did Ian just say four? "_Mind repeating that again?"_

The older Vashti sighed. "Just get down here, and we'll explain when we get back to base."

"_Roger."_ The Meister of 00 Qan[T] replied as his Gundam began descending into the atmosphere to pick up the Vashti's; he'd get the answers he wanted soon enough. On his holographic display, he noticed that Gundam Zabanya was making its way towards Germany - or rather Karlsland as it was known to the natives of this apparent alternate Earth – to pick up Tieria Erde, and he saw that Gundam Harute was using Trans-Am in conjunction to its GN Boosters to meet up with Zabanya at the appointed rendezvous point above what they now knew was called Orussia.

After descending through the atmosphere above Fuso, it was a simple matter for Setsuna to make his way towards the beacon that Ian's communication device was broadcasting from. After arriving at his destination, he lowered his machine into a kneeling position and opened the cockpit, lowering the zip-line as he did so.

"Linda, you first honey." Ian said to his wife.

Linda nodded and, after making sure that her grip on the two infants was secure, grabbed the zip-line and held on tightly as she was hoisted up to the cockpit.

Setsuna took one glance at the two sleeping toddlers and gave Linda a look that said 'Explain. Now.'

"Later." The blonde Vashti responded to the look as she carefully climbed into the cockpit before settling herself in the area to the right of Setsuna. Several minutes later, Ian climbed into the cockpit as well, seating himself to the left of the pilot's seat as Setsuna retracted the zip-line, closed the hatch and rose his Gundam off the ground. With a burst of green GN particles, he accelerated towards the designated rendezvous point, estimating that it would take five hours to get there.

After arriving at the rendezvous point, Setsuna was greeted by Lockon's voice. _"You finally made it. I was getting worried about you."_

"I'm alright," Setsuna reassured his comrade "But Linda had picked up something… extra."

"_What do you mean by 'extra'?"_ Allelujah asked.

"See for yourself." With that, he adjusted the view of the internal cockpit camera so that it was focused on a now sleeping Linda still holding onto the two sleeping toddlers who were clutching onto her tightly.

"… _Mind giving me an explanation?"_ Tieria asked.

"_They're adorable…"_ Anew gushed quietly so as to not wake them up.

Marie Parfacy, along with her other personality Some Peries, internally agreed as they also found the sleeping infants adorable.

"Like I told Setsuna; I'll explain things when we get back to base." Ian sighed.

Setsuna didn't see any problems with it; being in close proximity to them, he could sense the weak quantum brainwaves coming from one of them. Activating his Gundam's Quantum System, he set the coordinates to within one kilometer of their base and watched as the GN Sword Bits came off the shield mounted on the left shoulder and form up in a circular formation, creating a portal consisting of GN particles as they did so. Zabanya was the first to enter the portal and was quickly followed by Harute, after which was followed by the 00 Qan[T] and its Sword Bits, causing the portal to close before anyone else could look at it. Exiting the portal, Setsuna was greeted by the infinite expanse of space as he recalled his Sword Bits and met up with Zabanya and Harute, then looked at their base.

The deep space ship _Celestial Being_, and the former space headquarters for the ESF, floating in orbit around Jupiter.

It has been six months since they arrived to this alternate universe after escaping from the ELS War, and what remained of the ESF that had been transported with them had joined Celestial Being, but only out of necessity; they didn't have much of a choice in leaving due to their current location above Jupiter. Although relations are slightly tense, there hasn't been any in-fighting as of yet, which is probably because of a side-effect of the Quantum Burst: Due to the large amount of purified GN particles, the consciousness of every person who was transported along with the Quantum Burst was expanded, resulting in them evolving into Purebred Innovators, the next step in human evolution.

The three Gundams made their way into one of the hangar doors and docked to their respective berthing's as the entrance sealed shut behind them. As the Meisters exited their Gundams, being quickly followed by Tieria, Anew, Ian, and Linda along with her two new daughters, who were now wide awake and looking around their new surroundings. Their gaze turned to their new mother, who smiled and said four words.

"Welcome to Celestial Being."

* * *

_Time-skip, 13.5 Years Later_

_Yoshika's POV_

It's been several hours since I've destroyed the core of the Neuroified _Akagi_, and the Strike Witches were celebrating their achievement of liberating Gallia with a party. I, on the other hand, was internally gauging what I knew about them to see if they met the necessary qualifications that I am looking for... while still having fun, of course.

As I walked around, I decided to talk with some of the friends that I made during my time here, starting with Minna. Seeing the red-haired Wing Commander over at the bar, I decided to have a small chat with her.

"This seat taken?" I asked her as I pulled out one of the stools.

Minna looked at me and smiled. "No. Go ahead."

I gave her my thanks and sat down.

_'Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. She's the Wing Commander of the 501st, and has a good sense of responsibility, as well as a level head most of the time. However, her mandate of the Witches not being allowed to interact with men outside of absolute necessity kept her from being a prime candidate; Celestial Being doesn't need someone who's mental trauma will make her anti-social to almost everyone on the base, and I'd rather not have another Setsuna F. Seiei if I can help it. And even then, she may not fight for the Aeolia Principles. What puts the final nail in the coffin is that, well, she's the Wing Commander of the 501st, and someone like her just can't disappear off the face of the Earth without attracting any attention, so she's off the list.'_ I thought to myself as Minna began speaking.

"Yoshika, I would like to know how you met your adoptive parents, Ian and Linda." She told me.

Is that so? I guess I can tell her most of the truth, although I would have to omit some things.

"My mother and grandmother died when a plane crashed into my home, along with Micchi's family, and the only reason Micchi and I survived was because we were outside playing at the time. A week after that, we were in an orphanage when Ian and Linda came in and decided to adopt the two of us. We've been travelling with them ever since." Alright, I'm lying about the travelling part, but there's no need for her to know that.

Minna looked shocked before her face saddened. "I'm sorry... I probably shouldn't have brought it up..."

I grabbed a bottle water and opened it, taking a few sips as I did so. "It's alright. You wouldn't have known without someone telling you."

"Actually, I heard about it from Mio, but I wanted to confirm it with you..." Well, that's a surprise, but I should have expected it; Mio would have most likely told her superior officer about everything she knew about me. Good thing they don't know about Celestial Being just yet.

"I see... well, I guess I'll go and chat with the others. See you later, Minna." With that, I left the bar, acknowledging her "Take care." with a nod and a wave, I searched for someone else to make small talk with.

"Oi, Miyafuji!"

Well, I guess somebody else wanted to take the initiative instead.

Turning my head towards the source, although I already knew who it was by just the way her voice sounded, I was greeted with the sight of Mio waving me over to her.

_'Mio Sakamoto. If she were to be picked, then she would be a reserve Meister due to the fact that she specializes in close-range combat, and is quite skilled at it, mind you, but I'm already the Meister of the new close-range type Gundam. However, there are too many things that keep her from being a good candidate; first, there's the fact that she's just about constantly thinking about training and fighting. Now if it was just training, then it wouldn't matter so much, but since she also keeps thinking about fighting the Neuroi, it puts her near the bottom of the list of potential recruits. She's also deadly loyal to her country, and would most likely try to steal some of our tech to give to Fuso, and even though I may have also been born in Fuso, my true home will always be with Celestial Being. What truly keeps her from being a candidate for being recruited at all is that her opinion towards the Neuroi is that they are nothing but monsters that only deserve to die, and that her attitude can be somewhat likened to that of a warmonger, so it is very unlikely that she will fight for the Aeolia Principles. She is a major disappointment as a candidate; she should know that there is more than one way to win a war, and one such way is through dialogue. I attempted to initiate the Dialogues-to-Come with the Neuroi twice, and the first attempt was interrupted by Sakamoto herself while the second, in which I was literally only a single centimeter away from succeeding in, was interrupted by a pathetic rip-off of a Mobile Suit powered by a captured Neuroi fragment made by General Trevor Maloney; a die-hard warmonger and Witch-hater in my opinion. If it wasn't for that plasma barrier it had, even an AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion could take it out with ridiculous ease. But in short, I wouldn't be able to recommend Mio Sakamoto as a candidate. End of story.'_ I ran through my analysis of Mio mentally, before I walked over to her. "Yes, what is it, Mio?"

"I'd just like to say that you came a long way from when we first met." She said with a smile on her face. "Although I still find it a bit hard to believe that that you knew so little about magic back then."

Ah... she was reminiscing back when we first met, eh? Thinking about it, I also remembered when we first met several months ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Yoshika's POV_

_My family and I were walking down a road towards mine and Michiko's home town, seeking out a teacher who would help me learn how to control the magic that was confirmed by the others of Celestial Being that I possess. Although I still have some doubt about the decision to find me a teacher, there was no mistaking that we needed all the data that we could get about this power that I possess._

_As we were walking towards the town, we passed by what appeared to be a house that that was in ruins... but there was something familiar about it. Me and Michiko stopped to look at the ruins, something that almost instantly got the attention of their adoptive parents._

_Ian and Linda took one glance in the direction we were looking and instantly recognized where they were. "This place..." Linda muttered to herself._

_Michiko and I heard her though. "You know what this place is...?" My cousin asked._

_Our parents nodded. "We believe that this... used to be your home, Yoshika." Ian answered._

_I froze, looking at my parents momentarily, then back to the ruins. "...This used to be... my home...?"_

_"Yes... and this is where the accident that took the lives of your families happened.." Linda looked down in sadness, remembering when she first saw the scene all those years ago._

_So... this is where it happened. The two of us were told what happened to our true families; we just never expected that we'd actually see the place where it happened._

_The four of us remained silent for around ten minutes, before I spoke. "...Let's keep going; I'd rather not stay here any longer than necessary."_

_The other three nodded, before we left the ruins behind and resumed walking towards Yokosuka._

_Unknown to us, though, we were being watched by two figures who were in a jeep on a hill above us... and one of the occupants, a woman who looked to be around 20 years of age, was looking at me in interest._

* * *

_When we arrived at the town, it was bustling with activity. Michiko and I were actually overwhelmed at the sight, but this was the first time we've been outside of the deep space colony ship _Celestial Being_ in over 13 years; as such, we were eager to see what a town on Earth was like, especially if it's our hometown._

_We were looking around at the sights, occasionally stopping by a restaurant to get a quick bite to eat. But as the day dragged on, we couldn't find someone who could teach me how to control my magic. We were about to call it quits when we were approached from behind._

_"Excuse me, but you appear to be looking for something. Might I ask what it may be?" the voice of a young woman rang out from behind us._

_The four of us turned around to see a young woman who was wearing a white military uniform as well as a white eye-patch that had a diagonal blue stripe running through the middle of it... and she wasn't wearing any pants, leaving the bottom portion of what appeared to be swimmers fully visible._

_The four of us were deeply disturbed about that last fact, but Linda managed to control her shock and answered her. "Yes. We are looking for someone who can help Yoshika here control her magic."_

_The young woman blinked, before she let out what could be considered to be a trademark laugh. "If I had known that sooner, I would have offered to teach her; I'm an experienced Witch myself!" She then looked at me right in the eye. "Yes... I sense a lot of magical power from you, but most of it is still dormant... tell me, what is your name? And before I forget, mine is Mio Sakamoto, a Major in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."_

_"Y... Yoshika Miyafuji Vashti... ma'am." I replied after hesitating momentarily; I wasn't expecting someone from the military to take an interest in me._

_Mio's facial expression suddenly went from happy to shocked. "...Miyafuji...? You're Yoshika Miyafuji?"_

_I nodded._

_Ian stepped forward. "So what if she's Yoshika Miyafuji? Do you happen to know her?"_

_The Major was silent for a few moments before she got over her shock. "No... but I did know her father... well, her real father that is."_

_My eyes widened in shock. "Y-You know my real father?!" _

_"Yes... I knew him well..." She looked like she was reminiscing... hold on a minute..._

_"You said 'knew'... so does that mean...?"_

_"Yes... he supposedly died in a laboratory accident several years ago. Not even I know what happened." __I couldn't believe it; I was internally hoping to meet him someday, and he dies before that could happen. "But I would like to know how you met these three people." Here, she gestured towards my family._

_"Well, Michiko is my cousin, and sister by adoption. And these two are Ian and Linda Vashti, our adoptive parents." I introduced them to the Major._

_"Nice to meet you." Ian said, holding his hand out for Mio to shake, who did so a second later._

_Linda and Michiko gave a similar greeting._

_Mio gave all of us a smile. "So... mind telling me what you've all been doing for the last... decade or so?"_

_Flashback End_

* * *

I sighed, smiling at the memory. "Yeah... back then, I didn't have a clue on how to use my magic."

"And look at yourself now; you've come so far, and it's only been about six months. You're real family, if they were still alive, would have been proud of you Miyafuji. I'm certain of it."

Upon hearing this, my eyes widened in shock. "Y...You really think so...?"

The Major let out her trademark laugh and gave me a big smile. "Absolutely! I'm proud to call you my star student!"

I blushed in embarrassment; was I really that good?

After a few more minutes of idle chatter, I started looking for someone else to talk to when my eyes rested on a figure with brown hair tied into two small pig-tails and was wearing a Karlsland military outfit. This person I was able to instantly identify as Gertrud Barkhorn.

_'Gertrud Barkhorn, aka "Trudy". Like Sakamoto, there are plenty of faults with her; for instance, they would both love nothing more than to eliminate the Neuroi from existence without any consideration of coexistence, she takes things too seriously and easily snaps under pressure as I have seen on several occasions, she most likely won't fight for the Aeolia Principles, and she's even more strict than Sakamoto if that was ever possible. Ironically enough, she's also a siscon, if anything Erica told me about her was true that is. The true deciding factor is that she's already a firm soldier of a cause she believes in. Case in point, she isn't someone I would recommend as a recruit.' _"Hey, Trude." I greeted her after I completed my evaluation of her, getting her attention.

The "Perfect Soldier of Karlsland" looked over in my direction. "Oh, Miyafuji. Is there something you needed?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I just wanted to chat."

"Is that so? Well, what do you want to talk about?" she asked me.

I thought about it for a few seconds before I remembered something. "Hey, don't you have a little sister? How is she doing?"

Trude looked a bit surprised that I would ask her about that, but she shook it off quickly and smiled. "She's doing great, actually. Thanks to the help of some healing Witches at the hospital, she's recovering quickly and should be out by the end of next month."

I smiled as well. "Perhaps I'll get to meet her someday."

"You might... you just might." She answered, before she adopted a thoughtful expression. "But I'm still curious about one thing... that trump card of yours, how did you pull it off?"

I stiffened, my mind quickly flashing back towards the day around two and a half months ago when I was forced to reveal my trump card... as well as figuring out first-hand the price for using such a power.

"I'd... rather not talk about it." I answered while shifting uncomfortably.

Thankfully, Barkhorn noticed my discomfort. "I apologize if I disturbed you."

I waved it off, knowing that she didn't mean any ill-will. "It's alright. But I'd appreciate it if you don't bring that back up again."

"Bring what back up again?" a voice asked, getting our attention.

The two of us turned to the speaker, who I recognized was Erica Hartmann.

___'Erica Hartmann. Her skill in combat is extraordinary, and that alone would make me consider recruiting her if it wasn't for the fact that she's so irresponsible that it's downright ridiculous; if she was given a Mobile Suit, then she'd most likely trash it on the first day and cause massive amounts of collateral damage at the same time. Add to the fact that she's so lazy that she might even sleep through an enemy attack if given the opportunity, as well as the fact that she's never cleaned her room even once, and she's also off the list. Now, if she could learn some responsibility, then I'd be willing to put her on the B-list; but until then, that isn't happening.'_ My mind ran through my assessment before I heard Trude answer her question.

"Miyafuji asked me to not talk about her trump card again... for some reason it disturbs her."

"Really?" Erica looked at me. "Well, you sure scared me when you went into that coma of yours."

I shuddered at the memory, not wanting to remember it.

"Hartmann! Can't you see that she doesn't want to talk about it?!" Trude snapped at her in my defense, to which I was grateful for.

"Eh? What do you-... oh." She began to ask before she saw my grimace as I remembered it again. "Sorry, Miyafuji."

I sighed. "Please... just drop it already." With that, I left the two to their own agendas. Taking another few sips from my water bottle, I noticed a flash of blonde in my peripheral vision. Glancing in the direction in which I saw it, I was greeted by the sight of Perrine in her usual idolizing of Sakamoto.

_'Perrine H. Clostermann. I'm not even going to start on her; that arrogance and "holier-than-thou" attitude towards everybody except Sakamoto, who I am positive that she's in love with, keeps her from even being a consideration. If she can grow out of those then I might consider her, but until then she's off the list... and honestly, what's with her treating Mio like that? It's like she's worshipping an idol or something!'_

Choosing to ignore the Gallian noble (yeah, a noble pain in the ass if you ask me), I took another look around the room and spotted two figures who were sleeping on the couch. I identified them as Eila and Sanya, and I wasn't surprised in the least that they were asleep; since the two of them usually have night patrol together, they tend to sleep during the day.

_'Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. From what I can get out of her through observation, she's mischievous, likes playing pranks, has little sense of the importance of teamwork due to her Foresight magic ability, which has also made her arrogant, and is overprotective of Sanya. Her lack of teamwork skills, along with her arrogance that I just mentioned, are enough to keep her off the list.'_ I concluded my assessment of Eila and gazed at Sanya. _'Sanya V. Litvyak. She's a quiet girl who is responsible for night patrol, and is quite good at it. Her Magic Antenna ability allows her to listen in on distant radio broadcasts, even to those that are beyond the horizon. Now, as far as she goes with being a candidate, I'm not really sure about her just yet; I've only been able to meet her a few times during my entire time in the 501st, so I can't draw any conclusions yet. I'll need more time to contemplate a conclusion before I can decide.'_

I decided to let the two of them sleep in peace and left to look for someone else to talk to.

"Miyafuji! Over here, girl!"

Again, it seems as though someone decided to take the initiative. Looking in the direction of the voice, I was greeted to the sight of Shirley waving me over.

_'Charlotte E. Yeager, often called Shirley for short. To be blunt, she's a speed demon, and she shows it off every time she goes into combat. Despite that, she's skilled enough in high-speed aerial combat to be considered a top candidate for any of the Gundams in the Kyrios line... well, amongst the 501st anyway. She is as free as the wind and refuses to take most things seriously, a mechanic that wouldn't be careful when trying to learn quantum physics and most certainly lead to multiple failures that we won't have the time to deal with, and since she lacks the two qualities that I'm looking for, she's also off the list.'_ Finished with my mental assessment, I walked over to the free-spirited Liberion and cracked a mile. "So, what do you want, Speedo?"

As expected, Shirley laughed when I called her by the nickname I've given her several months ago. "Not much. Just wanted to know what you'd be doing once this is all over."

Oh, is that all? Well, I can't tell her the truth for obvious reasons. But... I guess I can tell her a cover story in case this ever happened.

"I... guess I'll travel around Britannia for a few months, then stay at London with my family for a while." I answered her.

"Oh? They're staying at London?" Shirley asked.

I was about to answer her when my senses detected someone right behind me. Reacting swiftly, I spun around to the left, dodging a pair of grabby hands that were trying to grope me. I took one look at the offender and wasn't surprised at who it was.

_'Francesca Lucchini. She's mischievous like Eila, is even lazier than Erica to the point that she'll sleep just about anywhere, loves to grope the breasts of others, and often skips out on training. From what I can tell by observation, she seems to look up to Shirley as a mother-figure. In the air… she's amazing, even by the standards of a Witch. She seems to have a deep understanding about the principles of aerial combat, and she flies with a passion that I've never seen from a Witch before. Her skill and understanding of aerial combat alone are good enough to put her on the A-list, but since she's a child, her sleeping habits, her... "hobby", her laziness, and the fact that she also lacks the two crucial traits that I'm looking for are what keep me from considering her as a recruit.'_ Complete with my mental evaluation, I gave Lucchini a sharp glare. "How many times must I tell you to stop trying to grope me?!"

As usual, Lucchini grinned. "Just admit it; you don't want me to know how flat you really are~!" She exclaimed in a sing-song tone of voice.

"Fla-" I started to yell before I reigned myself in; it wouldn't do any good to lose control of my anger. Instead, I thought of what I knew about her for a few seconds before I smirked, coming up with a plan. "Oh, really? So says the one who's so flat she makes a board look sexy." Oh yes, I am definitely getting payback from all the times she tried to grope me and teased me about not letting her do so... And judging from the way her cheerful mood did a sudden 180, I'm pretty sure that it was working. "And honestly; what's with your obsession with boobs, anyway? I know you want to fill out some more, but feeling up others isn't exactly the way you should go about doing it!"

Lucchini nuzzled her head into Shirley's bust and stuck her tongue out at me. "You can't tell me what to do; I'm a genius!"

I decided that trying to tease her wasn't worth the effort; I had forgotten about that enormous ego of hers, and to show her up with my knowledge of Quantum Physics would instantly place me under suspicion, and might compromise Celestial Being and its secrets. What would truly make that a nightmare... is the fact that I know everything about the GN Drive; down to its tiniest components and how to manufacture them and the Drives themselves.

I let go of the subject and bid the two farewell, walking away as I did so. Taking another few sips from my water bottle, I looked around the room for the one person I have yet to talk to; the first friend I have made while I was in the 501st, and one of the best friends I've ever made... Lynette Bishop.

_'Lynette Bishop. A shy girl who serves as the sharpshooter for the squadron and also has the ability to somewhat alter the flight path of the bullets she fires, in addition to being able to enhance their penetration power by charging her magic into them. Also, she's gifted with extraordinary eyesight, allowing her to see and snipe enemies from a significantly larger distance than any normal person can ever hope to achieve without the use of a scope… and Lynette has never used a scope, period. On top of that, she was the only one who supported me when I tried to tell the others that the Humanoid Neuroi was trying to tell me something, and she even went as far as to come with me when I made a second attempt at the Dialogues-to-Come, and… and…'_

That was when I realized something.

'_She's perfect… She's perfect!'_ I internally cheered; Lynette had most of, if not all of the qualities I was looking for.

I had just found a Gundam Meister.

Now the only problem is to somehow convince her to join Celestial Being… but I didn't know that the solution to that would be practically handed to me on a silver platter, so to speak.

* * *

Several hours after the party, I was busy packing my bag when Lynette walked into my room, carrying her own bag that was already packed.

"Yoshika…?" Lynette's voice caught my attention, and I looked up to see her standing at the doorway.

"Ah, Lynne… Is there something that you needed?" I asked my first true friend in the 501st.

"Well…" Lynette poked her fingers together shyly now, and I found it quite cute. "I-If you have the time… then would you like me to show you around Britannia?"

She wanted to take me on a tour of Britannia? Well, that was thoughtful of her; I wasn't able to when Mio took me to one of her meetings.

"Thanks, Lynne! I'd be happy to!" I answered honestly. "Just let me get finished packing first."

For some reason, Lynette looked relieved at my answer. Was she afraid that I'd turn her down or something? She nodded, then stepped out of my room to wait for me to finish.

Not wanting to keep her waiting, I quickly finished packing my bag before picking up a photo. Looking at it, my eyes softened as a small smile graced my lips.

It was a photo of mine and Sanya's birthday party.

'_Who would've thought that our birthdays were on the exact same day?'_ I thought to myself as I put the photo in my bad as well. Looking around to make sure I packed everything, I gave a satisfied nod and picked up my bag, walking out of the room as I did so.

Lynette was waiting for me, as I had thought she would. "Ready to go?" She asked. Was it just me, or was she really excited about showing me around her homeland?

I nodded, and the two of us started towards the front entrance of the base.

It's been three days since the 501st JFW was disbanded, and Lynette and I were currently in London as the two of us looked around the city. When I asked her to give me a tour of said city, she only blushed in embarrassment and said that she's never been to London before.

Currently, we were sitting in a café eating some Britannian cuisine when I caught something in my peripheral vision. Turning my head to get a better view of it, I found out that it was some kind of large clock tower.

"Hey, Lynne? What's that building over there?" I asked my friend while pointing at the tower.

Lynette took one look at the tower before her eyes lit up. "That's Big Ben! It's one of London's most famous historical landmarks!" she exclaimed in excitement, something that caused me to giggle internally at her interest in history.

'_It's just like I am when it comes to the Gundams…'_ I thought to myself in amusement as I listened to her change the topic to Britannia's history.

We talked about various things for over an hour before I paid the bill for our food and the two of us left the café, and now we were currently on a train headed deeper into Britannia.

"Oh… _wow_…" I muttered in amazement at the beautiful countryside that was passing by the window as the train steamed along as a brisk pace; being raised in the far reaches of space (in Jupiter's orbit, to be exact), one learns to really appreciate the scenery that Earth has to offer. "I wish the others could see this!" By 'others', I was referring to my comrades in Celestial Being.

Apparently, Lynette thought I was talking about the Witches of the 501st, as she became depressed. "Yeah… but they were disbanded because of us…"

I sighed, and decided to drop the first hint about the organization I work for. "Even if the 501st wasn't disbanded, my assignment to them would have only been temporary."

Lynette, as expected, looked at me in surprise. "…What do you mean by 'temporary'?"

"I'll… tell you another time." I answered.

My best friend's eyes narrowed in suspicion, a reaction that I was hoping to see.

* * *

Over the next month as we travelled around Britannia, I would occasionally drop a hint or two about Celestial Being, over time building up Lynette's suspicion and curiosity.

We were now in a small town located at the base of the Grampian Mountains, staying at a motel for a night before continuing on our travels. The motel may not be much, but it offered a great view of the Grampian Mountains.

I was looking out the window at the mountains that were illuminated by the setting sun, still taking in their beauty so that I can remember them when I went back to space, when Lynette walked out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas. Turning around, I was greeted with the sight of my best friend looking at me like she wanted answers.

I smiled internally. _'It's time.'_

"Listen, Yoshika…" she started. "Over the last month, you've been telling me things that don't make a lot of sense. 'My assignment to the 501st would have only been temporary', 'Seeking peace through the Dialogues-to-Come', 'Guide humanity through Reformation'. And just last week, you told me that you were actually infiltrating the 501st to seek someone who had the capabilities to change the world! Just… who are you, really?"

I sighed; I knew this moment would come, but I was still slightly nervous. "Lynne… Like I said; even if the 501st wasn't disbanded, I would have had to leave eventually. And about the Dialogues-to-Come, you've already seen an almost successful attempt a month ago."

Lynette was confused about that, and started thinking about what I meant. After a few seconds, her eyes widened. "You mean… when you nearly made contact with the Neuroi?"

I nodded, glad that she figured it out in a relatively short amount of time. "Exactly. Now about guiding humanity through Reformation, I can't exactly tell you that right at this moment." Here, she looked slightly mad, so I decided to give her another answer. "Now… as for me infiltrating the 501st, and I assure you that it's all in goodwill, it's exactly as I said; I'm seeking those who have the capabilities to change the world. And I believe I found the person who I've been looking for."

I can see that Lynette was confused again. "So… why are you still here with me then? Shouldn't you be with that person then?"

I blinked at her question, before I started laughing, much to her shock.

"W-What's so funny?!" my best friend shouted at me.

After a few minutes, I managed to calm myself down. "L-Lynne… to be perfectly honest, it's you."

It took several seconds for Lynette to process what I just said, but when it clicked, she panicked. "E-EEHHH?! M-M-Me?! B-But what about the others; they're more skilled than I am!"

I chuckled at her reaction. "I've been looking for certain traits, ones that you have in spades that the others lack… traits that those I work for take top priority in."

"What kind of traits do I have…?" she asked hesitantly.

I internally smiled. _'Looks like she's already half-tempted… I guess she likes being useful for those who have good intentions.'_ "Those two traits are kindness, and a desire to seek a peaceful end to conflicts."

Lynette's eyes widened as she thought about what I had said. "… Will I really be able to help out that much…?"

I nodded and gave her a sincere smile.

She looked like she was hesitating for a few minutes, before she finally said the words I've been waiting to hear. "Can I… join you?"

My smile broadened at her question. "I'd be more than happy if you joined." I stretched out my hand to her, and she replied by stretching out her hand as well, and grasped mine.

"So… how do we get to the ones that you work for?" Lynette asked.

"Get some rest, Lynne; tomorrow, we're going on a hike."

* * *

It was mid-afternoon the next day, and the two of us were hiking up one of the mountains in the Grampian mountain range.

"Why do we have to climb one of these mountains again?" Lynette asked.

I sighed, but answered her nonetheless. "The organization I work for possesses highly advanced technology, and I'd rather not tip off anyone else that we exist just yet; the reason we're climbing a mountain is so that one of our Meisters can pick us up without alerting any of the locals."

Lynette nodded at the answer when apparently she realized something. "Wait. 'Meister' means 'master' in Karlslandian. Does that mean…?"

I cut her off. "No; the organization I work for is not based in Karlsland. You could say… that they're out of this world."

Lynette gave me a confused look, but she decided to not question it.

Several hours later, we found a cave on the opposite side of the mountain and were currently resting there as the two of us were drenched in sweat, panting in exhaustion.

I really needed a shower once I finally returned home.

"Lynne… are you alright…?" I asked, still panting from exhaustion.

"Y-Yeah… just tired… is all…" she replied.

"G-Good… I need to… make a call…"

Lynette, even though she was exhausted, looked at me incredulously. "How are you… going to do that when… we're in the middle of a mountain?!"

I gave an exhausted smirk, and pulled out a communication device that I had kept within a hidden pocket in my bag. "With this." I pressed a button and a holographic screen popped into existence, getting a shocked look from Lynette. "Yoshika to home base. Can you hear me?"

"_Reading you five-by-five. What is it that you need?"_ the voice of an older woman asked as her face appeared in the screen.

"Requesting pickup of myself and a potential Meister. General location is with the Grampian Mountains. Exact location will be provided by QBW."

"_Roger that. Setsuna will pick you up within a few hours."_ With that said, the link was cut and the holographic screen flickered away.

I put away the comm device and turned to Lynette, fully expecting the shocked look she was giving me.

"W…What was that thing?" she asked.

"That was a Wireless Holographic Communicator, a solar-powered variant for use on Earth." I answered. "They're pretty much standard issue."

Her eyes widened even more when I told her that it was standard issue, but she then adopted a confused expression when she remembered something. "What's… QBW?"

"Oh, that? It's an acronym that stands for…" here, my eyes started glowing a golden color as I sent the rest of the answer directly into her mind. _"… Quantum Brainwaves."_

* * *

It was now nightfall, and the two of us were standing near the mouth of the cave holding onto our bags. I glanced at Lynette; her expression alone told me that she was nervous, but I was glad that she had finally gotten over her shock over everything I had told her, including me being a Purebred Innovator.

But if she thought the surprises were over, then she had another thing coming.

"Umm… Yoshika? Where is this Setsuna person?" she asked me.

I gave her a reassuring smile as I spotted a glint of green light far up into the sky. "He's coming… he'll be here within ten minutes." I answered her as my eyes glowed a golden color again as I sent out my quantum brainwaves in a manner similar to that of a beacon, and was pleased to get a response from Setsuna's QBW. Several minutes later, I could see the light flying closer to our location.

Apparently Lynette finally looked in the direction I was and took notice of the light that was approaching, even as the distinct sound of the GN Drives reached our ears. I smiled at the familiar sound and sight.

"What is that…?" Lynette asked.

"That…" I answered. "Is the GNT-0000…"

As I said this, the form of Setsuna's Gundam became fully visible as it began lowering to the ground in front of us.

"… Gundam 00 Qan[T]."

As if responding to my statement, the eyes of the Gundam flashed their electric blue color as it touched down onto the ground.

I looked at Lynette, and saw that was looking at the Gundam in shock, awe, and wonder at the exact same time.

A hatch opened on the torso of the Qan[T] and a zip-line was lowered to the ground.

I walked over to where the zip-line was hanging off the ground and looked over at Lynette. "Well? Are you coming?"

Lynette looked at me in shock for a few seconds, before steeling herself and walking over to me. I wrapped one around her waist while grabbing the zip-line with the other while putting my foot into the stirrup. "Hold onto me tightly, Lynne."

She nodded and did so, and as soon as she did the zip-line was winched up to the cockpit. When we reached the cockpit, I saw Setsuna giving Lynette a curious yet critical look. It was a good thing I had given her a long skirt to wear to spare her any humiliation, and I was wearing one as well.

Lynette started to look uncomfortable from the look Setsuna was giving her, so I gently nudged her to go inside. She reluctantly did so, apparently still having a hard time believing that she was actually entering the cockpit of something as advanced as the 00 Qan[T]. Once she was inside, I climbed inside as well, and the two of us settled ourselves in the left and right areas of the now-cramped area as the hatch closed and sealed itself. With that done, Setsuna rose the Gundam off the ground and flew it up so that it was approximately 100 meters off the ground. After that, he activated the Quantum System, and the GN Sword Bits came off of the left shoulder-mounted shield and arranged themselves in a large circle, creating a Quantum Gate as they did so. Lynette looked at the GN portal in awe, but wasn't given a lot of time to do so when the Gundam suddenly went through it, shortly followed by the Sword Bits, which had the effect of closing the portal.

When the 00 Qan[T] exited the portal, Setsuna recalled his Sword Bits as Lynette was looking at the view screen in shock.

Apparently, she didn't expect to be in deep space… or rather, in Jupiter's orbit as she was now openly gaping at the gas giant.

I gave a soft chuckle in amusement, and even Setsuna had a faint smirk on his face before it was replaced with his usual stoic expression. I guess being sociable still wasn't Setsuna's strong point.

Anyway, Setsuna proceeded to fly the Gundam towards our base, and after a few minutes of flight, "We've arrived."

Lynette looked around, but didn't see anything at all. That is, until what looked to be a large hatch opened up out of nowhere like a set of double doors that slid into the wall, much to her shock. Setsuna eased the 00 Qan[T] through the corridor designed for Mobile Suits as the hatch closed behind him and eventually entered through another hatch, only to be greeted by yet another hatch. He stopped his Gundam in between the two hatches as the one behind him closed and sealed itself shut, after which the hatch in front of him opened to reveal a small hangar that held the three other Gundams that were used by the current generation of Gundam Meisters.

The first machine was colored white and deep green, and had what looked like boxes (but were in reality GN Holster Bits, which each stored a single GN Pistol Bit/Rifle Bit II) that were arranged as wings on its back, as well as four more Holster Bits that were mounted on its shoulders. In addition, it had integrated GN Missile Pods all over its body, but these were currently folded away. On its head, legs and shoulders were were targeting sensors that assisted the unit when engaging multiple enemies at once, but these were also folded away. This machine is the GN-010 Gundam Zabanya.

The second machine was colored white and orange, and unlike the other two machines that it was next to, it actually looked like a fighter. On either side of the red-glass "cockpit" (which in reality, was a sensor array) were two huge GN Cannons that were capable of firing large beams with only a small time lag in between shots. on top of the fuselage were two white hatches that each stored five GN Scissor Bits. There was a pair of armored GN Boosters at the rear of the craft, which each held five more GN Scissor Bits, giving the unit access to a total of twenty Scissor Bits. In between the boosters was a Tail Unit that stored numerous GN Missiles. Its wings were actually GN Sword Rifles, which were currently folded so as to not take up so much space. This machine is the GN-011 Gundam Harute in it's Fighter Mode.

The third machine had mostly bulky white armor, but some purple could be seen in the gap that was in the middle of the chest. In its right hand, it was holding onto a GN Bazooka of a similar make to the one used by the GN-005 Gundam Virtue, but there were some slight design changes, one of which was that the bazooka itself now had its own GN Drive to power it. On top of the machine were two more bazookas, which were of a similar type used by the GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II. In addition, there are several particle vents mounted throughout its armor which allows the unit to produce a GN Field. This machine is the CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions.

Lynette was looking at the three other Gundams in awe as Setsuna smoothly guided the 00 Qan[T] into its designated berthing, and I smiled at Lynette as the cockpit's hatch opened and Setsuna allowed us to get out first.

I said four words to her… the same four words that I was told that Linda said to me and Michiko when we first arrived. "Welcome to Celestial Being."

* * *

**A.N.: I would like to thank P4Nd0RaS for helping me with the editing and the suggestions. This never would have been written without his guidance, so I would like to say thank you again for all of the help you've given me!**

**And to those who have been waiting for the rewrite, wait no more! I think I've found my muse again and I've already got plans laid out for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Prelude to Conflict**

* * *

_Yoshika's POV_

"Celestial… Being…? Lynette asked me, even as she stared at the three Gundam units through the display of the 00 Qan[T]'s cockpit as Setsuna exited the machine and kicked off, floating towards the hangar's main entrance.

Lynette climbed out of the 00 Qan[T]'s cockpit, and was caught off-guard as she found herself slowly floating deeper into the hangar. I laughed slightly to myself, and pushed off the Gundam to catch her, my momentum taking us right towards the Zabanya. Grabbing a hold of Lynette and touching down on one of the Zabanya's GN Holster Bits, I used it as a launch platform and redirected us towards the main doorway that led into the ship, where Setsuna was already at as he entered the open door, which closed behind him shortly afterwards. With a grace that could only be acquired through several years of growing up in this kind of environment, I managed to get the two of us on the ground in a standing position right next to the now-closed door.

Looking at my best friend, I saw that she was still disoriented from the lack of gravity. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

"How did you… move like that?" Lynette asked, surprised at how easily I had maneuvered without gravity.

"I was raised here most of my life, so I picked up the skill." I looked around the hangar, smiling fondly at the memories that I've accumulated within this enormous vessel that was built within an asteroid, even I sensed Lynette's shock.

"Y-You were _raised_ here?! This is amazing!" She exclaimed as I led her to the door. As it slid open, I saw three faces that I have been wanting to see for several months now.

"Mom! Dad! Micchi!" I exclaimed, pushing off the ground and tackling them in a hug; I had missed them during my time in the 501st.

"Ah! You're…" Lynette said as she remembered the first day that I had met the Witches of the 501st.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Lynette's POV_

_It was early morning when the morning horn went off, causing me to rise out of bed wearily._

'Another day…'_ I sighed to myself as I got out of bed and got dressed for the day. After doing so, I performed the morning rituals of brushing my teeth and tying my hair into a braid. _

_Before I could start wandering around the base in search of something to do, the base-wide P.A. speakers blared to life._

"_Attention all Witches," the voice of Wing Commander Minna said through the speakers, "Will you all please report to the briefing room for an important announcement."_

_Well, there go my plans for wandering around the base._

_Sighing to myself, I complied with Minna's request._

* * *

_I walked into the room, and wasn't surprised that mostly everyone else was there as well (including Major Mio Sakamoto, who had come back from Fuso yesterday). Taking a seat, I waited for the only person who had yet to arrive: Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. Hearing the door open, turned around to see that Minna had arrived… but there were four other people with her as well._

_The first person was a man who looked to be in his late fifties. He was wearing a white shirt with a light blue shirt underneath it, blue pants, and a pair of black shoes. He also had black hair, black eyes, and a pair of glasses. The second person was a woman who looked to be around her early thirties. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was also wearing a pair of glasses. Her clothes consisted of a green shirt, a metallic light blue skirt that went to her knees, and a pair of brown shoes that were similar in design to those worn by the first person._

_The third person was a girl who looked to be around my age. She was wearing a white shirt, the same skirt that the blonde woman was wearing, only made for someone her size, and a pair of brown shoes. She also had long dark blue hair and brown eyes. The fourth and final person was also a girl who appeared to be slightly younger than the other girl. She was wearing a blue shirt and, again, the same skirt that the other two were wearing, only resized for someone like her, as well as a pair of brown shoes. She also had short brown hair and a pair of hazel nut eyes that for some reason I seemed to be slightly drawn to._

_As Minna walked up to the front of the room, the girl with the short brown hair followed her, while the other three people stayed at the back of the room, leading me to believe that the girl with Minna was a new recruit._

_My hunch was proven right as Minna clapped her hands twice to get our attention and began speaking. "Okay, everyone! Attention! Once again, allow me to introduce our new recruit. Brought to us by Major Sakamoto from the Fuso Empire. This is Yoshika Miyafuji Vashti."_

_Another new recruit? Well, looks like I'm not the only resident rookie around here anymore._

"_I'm Yoshika Miyafuji Vashti. It's nice to meet you, everyone!" the girl, who I now knew was Yoshika, introduced herself._

"_Her rank is Sergeant. Lynne, since she's the same rank as you, look after her." Minna said to me._

_Wait… she wanted _me_ to look after her?! Not wanting to anger her, I only nodded._

_Seeing my acceptance, she smiled, turned towards Yoshika and continued speaking. "All the documents, clothing, rank insignia and identification you need are in here…" _

_At this point, the newcomer took notice of the box she was going to receive, as well as the gun on top of it. However, her attention diverted to the Witches that were in the room… and she looked to be disturbed by something. She turned towards Minna, and asked a question that I don't think any of the Witches, including me, were expecting. _

"_Why aren't you all wearing any pants?!"_

That_ caught us off-guard, and Minna (after getting over her shock) gave the answer. "The reason why we don't wear any pants is because the Striker Units require direct skin contact to perform at their maximum efficiency; and since the Neuroi may show up at any time, we decided to forego wearing any pants so that we can get up into the air as quickly as possible."_

_I glanced back for a moment to see that the three people (who still haven't introduced themselves) looked deeply disturbed, and I saw that Yoshika looked horrified when I turned back to look at her._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOREGO WEARING ANY PANTS?!" Yoshika screamed in panic, causing most of us to cover our ears momentarily. "Can't you at least wear a skirt to help conserve your modesty?!"_

_Mio laughed heartily, finding the situation amusing. "Oh, she fascinates me."_

_I don't think Perrine liked that, and she slammed her hands onto her table and sat up. "Oh, come on!" she yelled._

_Yoshika looked at Perrine in surprise, before she asked a question I didn't think _anyone_ had the guts to ask her. "What's got your panties tied in a bunch?"_

_My jaw dropped, and I was sure that this happened to several of the others in the room as well. Perrine, however only got even angrier and stormed out of the room._

_The room was filled with complete silence for a full minute before Yoshika turned towards Minna and asked her a question. "Was it her time of the month or something?"_

_The dam broke._

_Shirley, Eila, Lucchini, and Erica started howling with laughter at her boldness, while the rest of us gawked at her._

* * *

_Several minutes later when everything had calmed down, several of the Witches had surrounded the newcomer as Minna had begun talking with the three people in the back… and I decided to listen in for a moment._

"_So, mind telling me who you three are?" Minna asked them._

"_The name's Ian Vashti," the man, who I now knew was named Ian, introduced himself, before doing the same with the other two. "This here is my wife, Linda Vashti. And this squirt here is Michiko Yamakawa Vashti."_

"_Quit calling me 'squirt'!" the girl known as Michiko yelled at him. "I'm a big girl now!"_

_Ian laughed. "It doesn't matter how old you'll get; you'll always be my little squirt."_

_Linda giggled as she nodded in agreement._

'So that's her family…'_ I thought to myself as Yoshika approached me._

"_Umm… excuse me, but who are you?"_

_Not expecting it, I squeaked in surprise and turned around, only to see that Yoshika was giggling at my reaction. "Y-Yes…?" _

"_I asked you who you are."_

_Oh… she wanted to know my name? Well, I might as well answer her. "I'm Lynette Bishop… it's nice to meet you, Yoshika."_

_I didn't know it yet, but I had just met my first true friend._

_Flashback End_

* * *

_Yoshika's POV_

I broke the hug and turned towards Lynette, who was looking at my parents and cousin (and sister by adoption) in shock.

"But… why are the three of you here?" she asked them in shock.

"You mean Yoshika didn't tell you?" Ian asked, before answering her question. "My wife and I are the head engineers of Celestial Being, and Michiko here is an apprentice as well as our assistant."

Before Lynette could ask any more questions, I grabbed her hand and led her through the door. "I'll explain things to you later, Lynne… but for now I'd like to take you on a tour."

* * *

It's been an hour ever since I've begun showing my best friend around my home, and we've stopped by several places, including the gravity block where the rooms for everyone on the ship were (and where we will be sharing a room as well, and the two of us changed into space suits while we were there; Lynette's was the standard white while mine was blue), the central cafeteria where people converse over their meals, and the greenhouse where the ship's oxygen is generated and food is grown; although we occasionally take a few trips to Earth to restock on food, we only do once every few months when our supplies start running dangerously low.

Now, as we were on our way to the main observation deck, the two of us passed by a window that Lynette looked through… and she stopped herself to get a better look at what she was seeing.

On the other side of the glass was a huge room which held a large sphere that was adorned with glowing blue circles.

"Yoshika… what is _that_?" Lynette asked me.

Confused, I turned back to see that she was looking through a glass window, and then realized where _exactly_ in the ship we were currently at. Stopping my motion and pushing myself back towards her, I explained. "_That_, Lynne, is the heart of this entire ship… Quantum Processing System, Veda." I stopped my motion so that I was standing right next to her, and gazed at the main terminal of VEDA.

"The heart of the ship… Veda… hmm?" Lynette said to herself, before something got her attention.

Within Veda's main terminal room were several people… and they all had the same face, hair color, and hair style.

"What the- They have the same face?!" she exclaimed in shock.

I chuckled. "Those are bio-terminals called Innovades. I'll explain it to you in a bit; there's another place I want you to see."

Lynette wasn't responding, so I snapped my fingers in front of her face to get her attention. Seeing her jolt from that action, I grabbed her hand and gently led her away from her current source of confusion.

A while later, the two of us reached the door that led to the main observation deck. "Here it is, Lynne… one of my favorite places on the ship." With that said, I walked towards the door, triggering it to open as I led my best friend inside.

The main observation deck was a favorite place for stressed people to come and relax, and for a good reason; the view of the infinite cosmos proved to be soothing on the mind. The fact that Jupiter is also partially visible and that music meant to soothe the soul was always playing were also factors that helped relieve stress. Inside the deck were several chairs and tables, as well as a few loveseats, a bar with a few stools, and several Holo-TV's as well. But I was taken by surprise when I found out that we weren't alone.

Inside the observation deck, there was one other person who was also admiring the view, but that person's attention shifted to us as soon as we entered the room. The person was a girl who had faded blonde hair and eyes that were colored a teal blue color. She was also wearing the standard white Celestial Being space suit, as well as a pair of aviator goggles that were resting on top of her head.

I blinked, not recognizing the apparent newcomer when the girl raised her hand in greeting. "You two new here as well?" She asked in a cheerful manner.

"Who are you?" I asked back.

"The name's Carla Luksic. I was a Flying Officer in the 506th Joint Fighter Wing's B-unit, and now a potential Gundam Meister of Celestial Being after being scouted by a man named Allelujah Haptism around seventeen days ago. Nice to meet'cha!" the second girl, who I now knew was Carla, introduced herself cheerfully.

I nodded at the newcomer, knowing that Allelujah was, until recently, on a scouting mission to find new potential Gundam Meisters.

"U-Umm, nice to meet you! I'm Lynette Bishop, a former Witch of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Lynette introduced herself. "I was scouted into Celestial Being by Yoshika here."

When she said that, Carla's attention turned directly towards me. Well, I might as well introduce myself. "I'm Yoshika Miyafuji Vashti, a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being and a former temporary recruit of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

Carla looked like she was shocked. "Wait, you're already a Gundam Meister?! How'd you get such a big head-start on us?!" And by that, I think she was referring to herself and Lynette.

I was about to tell her when my PDA sounded out an alert. Pulling it out of my pocket, I looked at the message that was displayed and smiled after a few seconds. "We'll talk later; we're to report to the Mobile Suit Simulation Room at 1930 hours." Seeing their confused faces, I elaborated. "7:30 P.M. In other words; thirty minutes. Follow me; I'll take us there."

Twenty-five minutes later, the three of us were at the door that led to the simulators, and I saw a familiar face waiting for us. "Neferu Naguib… So I take it you're the one who will be teaching them the basics?" I asked the pilot of one of the GNX-903VS Brave Standard Test Types that were on the vessel.

The former member of the old ESF nodded, then turned her gaze to the two potential Gundam Meisters.

I nodded right back. "In that case, I'll stay and help out as well; Lynne will need some help with adjusting to her new environment."

Neferu apparently didn't see any problems with it. "Fine by me." After voicing her approval to me, she turned towards the other two. "Follow me; we'll now begin basic Mobile Suit operation lessons."

She walked through the doorway that led to the MS simulators as the three of us followed her.

* * *

The next few hours were full of questions from the new potential Meisters as they began their crash-course on how to pilot a Mobile Suit. In the simulators, they learned some of the controls, a few MS terms, and, to mine and Neferu's pleasant surprise, they managed to get their simulation SMVS-01 Union Flags to walk a few steps forward before they stumbled and fell over, ending the simulation.

Now, after the first day of training with the simulators was over, the two new recruits and I were in the mess hall eating dinner, while Neferu and the other surviving members of the SolBraves went out on a patrol run.

"So, Yoshika… how did you become a Gundam Meister? You never answered my question from earlier today." Carla asked me curiously.

This got the attention of Lynette, as she turned their attention towards me.

"Well… about that…" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly as I recalled what I was doing when I first wanted to be a Meister. "It was around nine years ago when I first wanted to be a Meister. Micchi and I were watching some of the past missions that the previous Gundam Meisters had participated in, and we were in awe with their combat skill. And… well…"

"And… what?" Carla asked me curiously.

I couldn't continue; it would have been embarrassing if they knew.

Unfortunately for me, Mom just so happened to be listening in on our conversation, and she picked up where I left off. "And I just so happened to catch the two of them while they were being adorable." Linda said as she came into the group, much to my horror.

"What do you mean?" Lynette asked, as Carla nodded as she too wanted to know.

"Mom, please don't…" I tried, but she wouldn't listen.

The yellow Haro she was holding extended a cord, which she plugged into the PDA that she kept on her at all times. Sifting through several files, she finally found the video that her personal Haro had kept saved from all those years ago. Uploading it to her PDA, Linda turned the screen around to allow the others to see.

* * *

_Video_

_General POV_

_Linda had just walked into the room where Yoshika and Michiko were waiting for her, when she saw what could only be a strange sight._

_Yoshika and Michiko were jumping around the walls and ceiling with the gravity generator that was under the room turned off, swinging what appeared to be small cardboard strips at each other like swords, while they also each held a pillow that they were using as a shield._

"… _Might I ask what you are doing?" Linda asked curiously, wondering what her adoptive children were up to._

_The two kids, momentarily distracted by their mother's voice, accidentally slammed into each other at high speed; fortunately, their pillows acted as bumpers, so they were only dazed momentarily._

"_Mama!" Yoshika exclaimed. "Look, I'm Exia!" To prove her point, she swung around the piece of cardboard a few times before saying "I am Gundam!" and laughing as she did so._

_Michiko took this opportunity to bounce off the wall and charged straight for Yoshika with a playful shout, causing her to spin around and block her older cousin's swing with her pillow._

"_I'm Graham Aker, a man who's obsessed with everything you are!" Michiko yelled playfully, before the two began their "fight" again._

"…" _Linda didn't know what to say as she watched the spectacle._

_Anew, who had followed her to check up on the kids, only had one thing to say. "How adorable…"_

_The blonde Vashti couldn't agree more._

_Video End_

* * *

_Yoshika's POV_

I was blushing in embarrassment as Mom showed them the video, and at the end of it the two potential Meisters were looking at me with varying levels of amusement. All I could do was cover my face with my hands in a futile attempt to hide my embarrassed look.

"Aww~! Don't be shy now!" My Mom cooed at me like she was talking to a baby.

Carla, apparently, decided to go along with the act. "It's all right, little one~! I'll go get you some milk right away~!"

I couldn't take it; I bolted from the mess hall and headed straight for my room.

* * *

Over the next few months, the new Meisters have improved their skill drastically under the supervision of myself and various other teachers, including Neferu Naguib, Tieria Erde, Lyle Dylandy, Allelujah Haptism, Some Peries, and Setsuna F. Seiei (although he was a rare case). During the time I wasn't training the rookie Meisters, I was either hanging out with them, or helping the Engineering Department with developing new upgrades for the Mobile Suits that were within the ship.

It was now the fourth month of Lynette's and Carla's training, and the two of them were progressing quickly.

"Yoshika…?" I heard Lynette's voice ask me as she entered the room we shared, while I was looking at the recent reports about what was happening on Earth.

"Yes, Lynne? What is it?" I asked her back as I finished reading another report on my PDA and closed the file, after which I turned my attention towards her.

"Will we be heading out soon?" Ah, so that's what she wanted to know.

"We're currently gathering as much information as we can to assess the situation." I answered. "Once we learn as much as we can, we'll be able to plan our next move."

I felt Lynette take a seat on the edge of the bed next to me. "Will we… be able to help the people back on Earth soon?" she asked uncertainly.

"As much as I'd like to go and help them now, we can't; the Gundam units that our generation of Meisters will be using are still undergoing repairs and upgrades before they will be ready for combat, and revealing our presence now might cause for an unnecessary amount of panic. Not to mention that our new ship, the _Ptolemaios 3_, is still in the final phases of construction." I listed some of the reasons as to why we couldn't leave and help them just yet.

Lynette sighed sadly and leaned against me, to which I responded by wrapping my free arm around her in an attempt to comfort her, pulling her closer to me as I did so.

Stroking her hair gently, I continued to look at another report when I saw something that caught my attention.

It was another report from one of our spies on the ground: Takei Junko. The report explained what's been happening on the ground concerning politics, and something caught me by surprise; apparently, the military took notice of my attempt of the Dialogues-to-Come, and had decided to try and do the same thing in an operation codenamed "Operation Trajanus," which was scheduled to take place in a month.

Closing the file and setting my PDA on the desk that was next to my side of the bed, I noticed that Lynette had fallen asleep against my shoulder. Smiling softly at the sight, I decided that it was time for me to get to sleep as well.

"Haro, can you please reduce the gravity to 10% for a few minutes?" I asked my light blue Haro companion, looking at it as I did so.

"NO PROBLEM! NO PROBLEM!" The Haro replied, accessing the room's gravity control systems and reducing the output of the gravity generators to 10%.

Feeling much lighter, I easily lifted Lynette up without waking her, and laid her down on the bed that we shared. Tucking the two of us in, I let Haro know that it was alright to increase the gravity back to normal. Feeling the weight return, I sighed as sleep started to take hold of me.

"Good night, everyone…" I managed to say while yawning.

"GOOD NIGHT! GOOD NIGHT!" My Haro companion answered, already in its recharging port. The Haro shut down and went to "sleep."

Lynette didn't answer me verbally, but instead she snuggled up against me as she slept.

As I did the same, I felt the world slip away as I fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was woken up by my Haro's jumping on my chest. Yawning tiredly, I made to swat it away.

"COMPLETED LAST NIGHT! COMPLETED LAST NIGHT!" It exclaimed.

I groaned, trying to fall back asleep, but the Haro was persistent on keeping me up. "What…?" I managed to ask after a few moments.

Let it be known that I was never good with mornings… and judging by the clock next to my bed, it's only 4:14 A.M. Yup, I wasn't ready to get up just yet.

"GUNDAMS COMPLETE! GUNDAMS COMPLETE!" The annoying robotic ball shouted at me.

"Eh…?" I managed to get out… Wait a minute…

Did Haro just say what I think it just said?

"Say that again?!" I shot up out of bed, now wide awake.

"GUNDAMS COMPLETE! GUNDAMS COMPLETE!" It said out loud again.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I exclaimed, scrambling to my dresser and changing out of my night clothes into something proper to wear.

Apparently, all of the commotion seemed to wake up Lynette. "Nnn… Yoshika..? What's wrong…?" She asked me tiredly.

"Lynne, hurry up! Get up and get dressed, pronto!" I said while struggling to put on my space suit, eager to go see our newly upgraded and completed units.

All Lynette did was yawn tiredly as she rubbed some sleep out of her eyes. "Yoshika… what's going on…?"

I turned around to face her, with stars shining in my eyes. "Our Gundam units have just been completed!" I exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

Three hours later, Lynette, Carla, Michiko and I were at the entrance to one of the hangars aboard the _Celestial Being_ – or more specifically, the Engineering Department – and I was eager to see the Gundams that we would be assigned to pilot.

The only thing keeping us from seeing them was the fact that Mom and Dad wanted to be here as well, to explain the specs of our new Gundams.

I was now squirming in anticipation when Mom and Dad finally showed up.

"Can we see them now?!" I asked, eagerly.

The two laughed at my eagerness to see the new units. "I think we've held you up long enough." Dad said as he ruffled my hair a little bit, causing me to pout.

"Dad, must you really do that?" I asked him.

"Enough, you two." Apparently, Mom decided to intervene before an argument broke out. "Let's go; Billy and Mina are already waiting for us inside."

That made me calm down as the main doors to the hangar our Gundams were in opened, allowing the six of us to enter.

When we did, I was surprised to find that it was dark inside, with only a small amount of light for us to follow. Doing so, we came across two people that I happened to be great friends with.

The first person was a man who appeared to be in his late thirties. He had long brown hair tied in a long ponytail, as well as black eyes. The second person was a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties, just a few years younger than the first person. She had red hair, as well as eyes that were colored like amber. Both of them were wearing white Celestial Being space suits with a special patch on their shoulders, indicating that they worked at Krung Thep, one of Celestial Being's main research and development facilities. These two people were Billy Katagiri and Mina Carmine Katagiri.

"Billy! Mina! Long time no see!" I yelled, waving at the two.

The two turned from the screen that they were facing, directing their attention to us. "Ah, you're here." Billy said with a smile.

"Yoshika, it's been a while!" Mina exclaimed, enveloping me in a hug, which I returned.

When we separated, Billy cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone else present. "Now, I believe it's time we showed you why you've all gathered here." After saying that, he used his PDA to send a command to the hangar's lighting system, causing one of the lights to suddenly turn on. Caught off-guard at the sudden brightness, I covered my eyes and allowed them to adjust to the new light. When they did, I looked up as I noticed a giant shadow in front of me… and I froze at the sight.

In front of me was a massive blue and white machine that was around 18 meters tall. In its right hand was what looked like an upgraded version of the GN Sword II, and on the left arm was a shield that looked like it was also a weapon in itself. On the back of its shoulders were two GN beam sabers, and attached to the waist were two GN beam daggers. To my surprise, there were two familiar black curved swords that were mounted on the unit's back, as well as a GN Long Blade on the right hip and a GN Short Blade on the left hip. On the lower left arm was a weapon which I could identify as a Plasma Sword that was most likely taken from a Flag. There were also two wrist-mounted GN Vulcans, and what looked like a GN Smokescreen Emitter if my guess about the two small containers on top of the shoulders was accurate. But none of these weapons were what shocked me… it was the machine itself, one that I had come to see as one of my favorite of all the Gundams.

"Exia…" I whispered out the name of the Gundam.

"Not exactly the Exia as you know it." Billy began explaining. "This is the GN-001REIV Gundam Exia Repair IV, a revamped version of the Exia R3. Its weapons include the GN Sword II Kai, four beam sabers of which two are mounted in the feet," That took me by surprise; the only other Gundam unit that I knew of that had beam sabers in that area was the Arche Gundam. "Two beam daggers, the GN Long Blade and GN Short Blade, a GN Melee Shield that is armed with a Rocket-Propelled E-Carbon Anchor Claw along with eight plasma exploding knives and twelve GN shuriken that explode upon impact, a smokescreen emitter, a backup Plasma Sword from a Union Flag for emergency situations, and the Shiranui and Unryu GN blades which can be combined to form the Souten."

The last two sets of weapons shocked me greatly, as I now recognized the two black curved blades; how did he know that those two specific swords were among my favorite MS weapons, as well as the Flag being my favorite of all the NGN Mobile Suits?

"And before you ask, Neferu told me all about the duels you two have with each other on the simulators… as well as the fact that when you don't use a Gundam unit, you tend to use either one of the Flag variants or the Susanowo." Billy answered as he sensed my unasked question.

Ah… so that's how he knows. Thinking back on it, I don't think me and Neferu (who I honestly see as an aunt of sorts) have ever beaten each other before; we always end up in a draw, although I still suspect she was going easy on me during the first ten to fifteen times we went against each other.

"But… who's going to pilot it?" I asked him.

"Who do you think?" Dad asked me back as he shot me a grin.

It took me three seconds to think it over before my eyes shot open. "Y-You mean… _me_?"

All I got was a nod in response.

"Yoshika, you're drooling." Mom said, quickly snapping me out of the trance I was just in.

"E-Eh?!" I exclaimed, checking to see if it was true. When I didn't feel any, I shot Mom a small glare to which she just giggled in response.

Billy chuckled at the display, before he walked to our right a dozen or so meters before stopping. The rest of us followed him, and when we stopped he turned on another set of lights. This time we were prepared, and we shielded our eyes as the lights turned on. After waiting for a few moments, we uncovered our eyes and looked up at the next Gundam unit.

It was a green and white machine that, like Exia, stood at around 18 meters tall. Attached to its right shoulder on a rotatable dock was what appeared to be an upgraded version of the GN Sniper Rifle. On its knees were two black boxes, which I knew were holsters for two GN Beam Pistols. Equipped to its left arm was a GN Small Shield, which seemed to have been upgraded. On the rear thrusters were two GN Beam Sabers, and on the front waist armor were four 4-tube GN missile launchers as well as two more 4-tube launchers in the knees, but these were currently folded away. I was surprised, however, when I noticed the weapon that attached to the Gundam's back; it looked like an assault rifle scaled up enough for a Mobile Suit to use. It may have looked a bit different, but I was able to identify the Gundam in question in an instant.

"The Dynames… but it's different…" I said out loud.

"It is." Mom decided to explain this time. "This is the GN-002REII Gundam Dynames Repair II, an upgraded version of the Dynames Repair. Its weapons include the GN Sniper Rifle Kai, two beam machine pistols, two beam sabers, 24 GN missiles located in six 4-tube missile launchers, and a GN Assault Rifle that has a faster rate of fire than a beam rifle but retains its power level per shot."

My eyes widened in shock at the last bit; how did they manage to make something like _that_?

Mom turned to Lynette as she continued. "Lynette, since you have the highest scores in long-range precision targeting, you will be piloting the Dynames."

I don't think Lynette was expecting that, as she began to stutter in surprise. "E-E-Eh?! Y-You mean… _I'm_ piloting it?!"

I shot Lynette a grin. "Why not, Lynne? I mean, you _are_ one of the best snipers I've ever seen!"

Lynette blushed at the praise, which I found to be quite cute. That was when I realized something.

"Hold on a minute. If I'm piloting the Exia," here I squirmed in excitement "…and Lynne's piloting the Dynames, then the other two machines must be the Kyrios and the Virtue."

Billy and Mina grinned. "And you would be right." The male Katagiri said as he walked over to another area and waited for us to follow him. Once we were with him again, he used a computer command to turn on all the remaining lights in the Krung Thep hangar. Once we adjusted to the brightness, we gazed at the last two units in the hangar.

The third unit, unlike the other three, looked like a fighter aircraft that was colored white and orange. Nestled within the nose of the craft was what looked like a large six-barreled Gatling gun, and there were two GN Submachine Guns mounted underneath the fuselage. Directly behind the green-glass "cockpit" (which, like the Harute, was really a sensor unit) were two yellow antennas that were slanted backwards. Attached to the rear of the unit were two GN Boosters that seemed to have been derived from the GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust, but looked to have been upgraded. Mounted in between the two boosters was a Tail Unit similar to the one equipped to the Harute. On the right side of the fuselage was what looked like two beam rifles stacked together, and on the left was what I knew was a shield for the unit's MS Mode. This machine I was able to identify as the Kyrios, but I knew that it had been given a major overhaul.

The fourth unit sported armor that was much thicker than the other three, and it was painted in a black and white color scheme. On its shoulders were large black boxes that acted as GN Field emitters, and another pair of identical emitters were mounted on the sides of the legs. In its right hand was a large GN Bazooka, and on the sides of the waist were two 24-tube GN Missile Containers. There were two beam sabers mounted behind the waist, and there was another set of arms located on the front of the legs in a way similar to that of the Seravee Gundam which can act as either two GN Cannons or wield another set of beam sabers. There were four GN Panzer Faust located on both of the primary arms with two per arm, and on top of the left shoulder was a large GN Physical Bazooka. Directly below the missile containers were two more containers that I wasn't able to identify the purpose of. I was able to identify this machine as the Virtue, and I knew that underneath all that armor was the Nadleeh.

"The fighter on the left is the GN-003RE Gundam Kyrios Repair. Its weaponry consists of two GN Submachine guns, a twin beam rifle, a GN shield/heat blade combination, two beam sabers, a Tail Unit that can hold 14 missiles and 18 bombs at the same time, and a GN beam Gatling cannon that is only usable in Fighter Mode. This unit will be assigned to Carla." Ian explained, much to Carla's initial shock before she sported a large grin on her face, apparently at the thought of piloting the Kyrios. "The unit on the right is the GN-005RE Gundam Virtue Repair. Its armaments include a GN Bazooka, two 24-tube GN Missile Containers, two twin-barrel GN Cannons on the shoulders, four beam sabers of which two are hidden within the frontal arms that also act as another pair of GN Cannons, four GN Panzer Faust located on both primary arms with two per arm, a GN Physical Bazooka, and eight GN Fangs mounted below the missile containers. Michiko, you will be the Virtue's pilot." Michiko nodded, a wide grin on her face as she did so. Ian continued as he opened a holographic screen on his PDA, which showed a Gundam unit with significantly less armor than the Virtue. "Now, underneath all of that armor is the GN-004RE Gundam Nadleeh Repair. When deployed straight from the Virtue after purging the armor, its only weapons are two beam sabers and the two GN Cannons that were mounted on the Virtue's shoulders. If it is sent into battle as the Nadleeh, though, it can be equipped with a beam rifle, the GN Mask Sword, and the GN Centurion Shield."

"In addition," Mom took over explaining. "They're all equipped with the new 360-degree panoramic cockpits, a Veda-Based Operating System, a docking port in the cockpit for a Haro, Optical Camouflage, their own unique systems, and their combat performance can be tripled for a short amount of time by using the Trans-Am System."

That last one caused Lynette's breath to hitch, and it only took me a second to figure out why.

'_Crap,'_ I thought to myself. _'I haven't told the others yet…'_

"T…Trans… Am?" My Britannian friend asked Mom with a shaky voice, something that got the attention of the others.

"Is there… something wrong with that?" Billy asked her.

I sighed; might as well tell them now. "I managed to replicate Trans-Am using my magic."

_That_ stunned the adults into silence. It took ten seconds before anyone could reply. "You… did _what_?!" Dad asked me in shock.

"You managed to replicate it using magic?!" Billy exclaimed, to which I nodded in response.

"Would it be possible for you to show us?" Mina asked, curious about the prospect of a magic-powered Trans-Am.

"Yoshika, please don't!" Lynette yelled in a panic, and I knew the exact reason why.

"It's alright, Lynne." I reassured her. "I don't plan on ever doing that again." Lynette sighed in relief, while everyone else was confused. Seeing their confusion, I decided to elaborate. "After I first used it… I went into a coma for seven whole weeks, and it took me two and a half more weeks to recover." The last part was said to myself, but they heard it anyway.

Their horrified faces were all I needed to see to confirm that my message got across; I was NOT going to use my magic-version of Trans-Am ever again.

* * *

_Time-Skip: One Month Later_

Over the course of the month, Michiko, Carla, Lynette and I have improved our piloting skills, and have adapted them to our Gundams. As we were nearing the time for "Operation Trajanus" to take place, we were finishing up our training and loading up our newly completed ship on supplies. As we were loading our Gundams, I couldn't help but pause momentarily to take in the sight of our new ship, the CBS-78 _Ptolemaios 3_.

This ship looked nothing like the previous iterations of the _Ptolemaios_ series. First and foremost was its size; compared to the _Ptolemaios 2 Kai_ which was only 251 meters long, the _Ptolemaios 3_, which was colored in a white and red color scheme (with white on the top and red on the bottom), was an astounding 420 meters long. Secondly, it had two catapults arranged in such a way that it made the ship look like it had legs, and directly underneath the catapults were two GN Mega Particle Cannons, which were by far the most powerful beam weapons ever put on a ship (with the sole exception of the _Celestial Being_'s 80m Grade GN Laser). On top of the catapults were two GN Cannons, each with two barrels and a caliber of 225 cm. Underneath the middle of the ship was a set of enormous wings meant to give it lift when it's in the Earth's atmosphere. On the upper half of the ship slightly behind the wings was the bridge tower, on the back of which were two 8-tube GN Missile Launchers. At the rear of the vessel was a structure that was shaped like a "U", on the lower curved area of which were the six main GN Thrusters, and these were supplemented by six smaller GN Thrusters mounted on the wings, four more below and behind the GN Cannons, and four more at the bottom rear of the "legs", bringing the total of supplemental thrusters up to fourteen. Additionally, there were numerous Course-Correction Purpose GN Micro-Thrusters located on several areas of the body. Extending from the back of the stern directly behind the dorsal wings and directly above the six main thrusters were two sections that extended backwards from the ship which were GN Large Missile Launchers, and there were multiple other missile launchers hidden across the hull of the ship. Mounted in several areas above and underneath the ship were a total of ten GN Beam Turrets, with five on the top and five on the bottom, as well as a total of six GN Flak Cannons, again with three on the top and the other three on the bottom. Lastly in the terms of weaponry, there were four GN Torpedo Launchers located directly between the two "legs" and the central area of the ship, with two launchers per side.

I smiled to myself as I walked the Exia onto the loading ramp and into the ship's cavernous hangar, where I could see several other units that have already been loaded.

The first unit was a Mobile Suit that had a very thin frame and was colored a light blue color. In the suit's right hand was a 200mm New Type Linear Rifle and, unlike other units from the series that it was based on, had two Defense Rods instead of the normal one. There were two Plasma Swords stored in its arms, and on its back was a booster for use in space. Next to the Mobile Suit was what looked like a flight pack that could be swapped with the booster at a moment's notice to allow the unit to operate in Earth's atmosphere. On the top of the head, I could see an orange stripe, which identified this unit as a drone. This unit I instantly identified as a SVMS-010A/MD Over Flag Astro Package Drone Type which was equipped with the Mobile Drone System, a system that was created a few years ago that allowed a Mobile Suit to move and fight without the need of a pilot; instead a high-performance computer, which is linked to VEDA, takes the place of the pilot.

The second unit was a Mobile Suit that looked to be of the same series as the first. Unlike normal units for the series that this Suit is based on, it was colored black due to the anti-beam coating that has been applied all over the frame. In its right hand was a weapon I was able to identify as the GN Sword II Kai, which had two built-in GN Beam Guns that were powered by a small GN Condenser. On its shoulders were two Short 120mm Linear Cannons. Mounted to the sides of the linear cannons were four GN Smokescreen Missiles, and another four were mounted on the legs, bringing the total up to eight. In addition, there were two Plasma Swords stored in the forearm storage compartments. On its back was a flight unit that was also coated with an anti-beam coating. This unit I was able to identify as the CBNGN-003 Union Flag Celestial Being Version, even though it's been modified to function in the Earth's atmosphere, as well as for fighting the Neuroi.

The next four units were all identical. They had a black torso, while the rest of the body was white. On their right knee was a single GN Beam Machine Gun, which is hand-carried by the unit when in use. Their heads were unlike most other MS heads I've seen before, consisting of a single green visor along with a pair of GN Vulcans. On the right clavicle of the suits were a single yellow antenna while on the left clavicle was a small sensor. Within the arms were two GN Beam Sabers, as well as two GN Cannons as well. A bit unfamiliar with the units, I searched through Exia's database, and found that the units were four GN-00902 SEM's that have been modified to use the new GN Drive Tau II's, which were an improved version of the GN Drive Tau I due to the fact that they have the Solar Energy System integrated into them.

The last two units looked like they were designed solely for long-range fire support. The units were purple in color, and had four GN Long Cannons on the front of the body. There were also two 2-tube GN Missile Launchers on the front skirt armor, as well as two Gatling guns on their arms. Their heads were somewhat similar to that of the SEM units, except that the visors were a pinkish-red color and didn't have the GN Vulcans. It took me a few seconds, but I was able to identify them as GNY-077MP/D GN Cannon Mass Production Drone Types, which have also been modified to be powered by the GN Drive Tau II's, as well as having the Mobile Drone System.

The additional units actually came as a surprise to me; I wasn't expecting that we would have support units with us, although I suspected that they would be mostly used to defend the ship.

Shaking my head, I continued to walk Exia to its assigned berthing, while Lynette, Carla, and Michiko followed behind me in their respective Gundam units. Although Lynette and Carla were still relatively new to piloting Mobile Suits, they were able to easily dock their Gundams to their respective berthing, while Michiko didn't have any problems at all despite being the pilot of something as big as the Virtue. Once our Gundams were docked, we opened the cockpits and lowered ourselves to the floor using the zip-lines due to the gravity that was present in the hangar.

Waiting for us was a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties. She had mid-length brownish-red hair and amber-colored eyes, as well as sizable bust that could give Shirley a run for her money. She was wearing a white shirt that was purple at the top with a green diamond shape in the middle, a small purple long-sleeved vest, jeans that were a metallic white on the outside and a metallic grey on the inside that were held up by a brown belt, black boots, and a pair of brown gloves. This woman was Sumeragi Lee Noriega. "Nice for you four to join me." Sumeragi said with a smile.

"Glad to be on board, Miss Sumeragi." I replied with a smile of my own as she began to lead the four of us out of the hangar and into the ship proper. "I take it we're headed to the bridge?"

"That we are." She answered as we took a left at the next three-way intersection.

As we continued following her towards the bridge, I began to realize just how massive the ship really was; if it wasn't for the fact that Sumeragi had memorized everything about the ship while it was being built, we would have easily gotten lost if we didn't have her or our PDA's.

Fortunately we had both, and Noriega was easily able to lead us to the bridge, all the while we kept passing Haro's and Karel's which were helping with performing final checks on the Ptolemy's systems.

When we finally arrived at the bridge, I was surprised to find that we weren't alone; in fact, there were several people I knew quite well that were here.

The first person was a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a lean, muscular build. He was wearing a shirt similar to Sumeragi's except that it was brown at the top, and his vest was a short-sleeve that was grey in color. His jeans were exactly like Sumeragi's, as was the belt and the gloves; the only thing that was different about his boots were that they were a design made for men instead of women. This man I was able to instantly identify as Lasse Aeon, and he was currently sitting in what I could only assume was the pilot's seat.

The next person was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had short pink hair, and eyes that were green in color, as well as a moderate bust. Her outfit was basically the same as that of Sumeragi's, except that her shirt was a light green color at the top, and her vest matched the color of her hair. This woman was Feldt Grace, a good friend of mine who I saw as an older sister, and she was sitting at one of the CIC seats.

The next person was also a young woman who looked to be around 18 years old. She had mid-length brown hair and purple eyes, as well as a bust that was around the same as Feldt's. Her clothes consisted of a shirt that was similar to Sumeragi's and Feldt's except that the top portion was a golden color, a vest that was bright yellow, a metallic teal skirt that went to her thighs, white thigh-high socks that stopped just below the hem of the skirt, and black boots. I instantly identified this person as Mileina Vashti, my sister in all but blood, and she too was sitting at another CIC seat.

The last person, however, took me by surprise; it was Ian Vashti himself.

"Dad?!" Michiko and I exclaimed at the same time; apparently I wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"What? You honestly thought I'd let you two go alone?" Dad asked, laughing a bit as he did so. "And besides, you need somebody to help with the maintenance."

Well, that _is_ a good point; it wouldn't do us any good if we had to constantly stop at Celestial Being's land bases to keep the Gundams and the Ptolemy repaired.

My cousin decided to speak up. "Does anyone here know when Ptolemy will be ready to launch?"

Mileina typed a few commands on her console and got a result a few seconds later. "Ptolemy will be ready to launch in twelve minutes and 43 seconds."

"We're currently running final systems checks and taking in the last of the supplies that we'll need." Feldt added in as she looked on her monitor to see that several Workloader Mobile Suits were loading the last of the supplies onto the ship by using the central loading ramp that was currently extended.

Michiko nodded her thanks, apparently satisfied with the answer.

I swear that the next twelve minutes would be the longest twelve minutes of my life, as I watched the countdown slowly commence. When it hit the three minute mark, I saw on the monitors that most of the Workloaders were done and that they have left the ship right before all the hatches closed, leaving the four remaining Workloaders to move themselves onto specialized berthing zones that were made specifically for them. We were now airtight, and we also had a few Workloaders of our own to help in any heavy-lifting that might be needed in case the Gundams were damaged.

Finally, the countdown hit zero, and the hangar doors behind the ship began to open.

I saw Sumeragi press a button on her chair. "This is _Ptolemaios 3_ to control. Do we have clearance for launch?"

"Ptolemaios 3_, control. Standby one."_ The control chief responded. After a full minute, he gave the affirmative. _"Control to _Ptolemaios 3_. You have clearance to launch."_

"Roger. Thank you, control. _Ptolemaios 3_, out." With that, Sumeragi ended the transmission. She then turned to Lasse. "Lasse, ease us out. _Ptolemaios 3_, launch!"

"Roger that." With a grin, Lasse eased us out of the dock within the base as the _Ptolemaios 3_ emerged from within the _Celestial Being_ for the very first time, emitting yellow GN Particles from its thrusters as it did so. Once clear of the dock, the ship turned a full 180 degrees and started to slowly move out towards the point that was designated on Lasse's navigation screen.

As we traveled there, I caught a glint of silver in my left peripheral vision. Turning my head to look at it, I was met with the sight of one of Celestial Being's side projects.

It was a space colony, the first true space colony ever built and completed by Celestial Being ever since they arrived in this universe. It was grey in color, around 5 miles in diameter, and 20 miles long. There were six equal-area striped areas running across the colony, three of which were habitable masses, while the other three were windows which could be covered up with the mirrors that were hinged onto the structure. In addition, there was an agricultural ring that had a ten-mile radius and was attached to the front of the colony. This specific space colony is an O'Neill "Island 3" type colony cylinder, which had been given the name _New Azadistan_, in honor of the country with the same name back in the timeline Celestial Being originally came from. I looked at it proudly; Michiko and I had actually assisted in its construction for a few months before we and our adoptive parents went back to Earth to find me a magic teacher.

Apparently Lynette and Carla also noticed the structure, as I saw them openly gaping at it. "Miyafuji… is that…?" Carla began to ask.

Ah, so they read about it, eh? Then I guess they weren't expecting to actually _see_ it, then. "Yup! That right there is the first "Island 3" type space colony ever built, _New Azadistan_!"

"Enough, Yoshika. We've got work to do." Sumeragi said to me, which caused me to sigh as I knew we had an operation to oversee. "Feldt, what's the status of the Quantum Teleportation System?"

"No problems, we're able to use it anytime." Said pink-haired woman answered after checking the system.

The Captain nodded. "Then activate it, and set the destination for low-Earth orbit; we'll be rendezvousing with the 8th Space Fleet afterwards."

Felt nodded as she and Mileina began the activation sequence, which three minutes later caused a large portal made of a mix of yellow and green particles to open up in front of the ship. With practiced ease, Lasse guided the Ptolemy through the Quantum Gate, which snapped shut as soon as the ship went through.

* * *

When the Ptolemy exited the gate, we were greeted with the sight of Earth in all its glory as we were now orbiting above the blue and green planet.

"It's… beautiful…" I heard Lynette say to herself.

"Yeah…" Carla vocalized her agreement, as both she and my best friend stared at the planet.

Oh, yeah… this was their first time seeing the Earth from this high up. "I know… this is something that you should never forget."

We were all silent for a few more seconds as we took in the view of the Earth before Mileina noticed a message on her screen. "Miss Sumeragi, it's a message from the 8th Space Fleet."

That got her attention, as she looked at my adoptive older sister. "Well, what does it say?"

"It reads '_Ptolemaios 3, you are to rendezvous with the 8__th__ Space Fleet as soon as your mission in overseeing the Earth's "Operation Trajanus" has been completed to receive extra equipment for the Gundams. After transfer of equipment has been completed, you are to land at Sahara Base Alpha once landing clearance has been granted.'_ That is all." My older sister-figure read the message out loud.

Sumeragi looked thoughtful for a moment. "I was informed that the extra equipment was sent ahead of us to conduct compatibility tests… it seems as though the tests have been completed. Yoshika, Lynette, Carla, Michiko. I want you four to be on standby in the Gundams; although there is a chance that the military's 'Operation Trajanus' will succeed, the opposite is also-"

I, as well as everyone else, were surprised when Sumeragi was cut off due to an alert sounding on Feldt's screen. She was quick to respond, opening up the alert and reading the message as we looked at her… and judging how her eyes shot open in shock, it couldn't be good.

"It's an alert from the observation team… a new Neuroi force has appeared and is attacking the Hive that is already there, as well as the Witch team that was trying to initiate the Dialogues!" the pink-haired CIC operator exclaimed.

"That's not all!" Mileina had even more bad news to add to it. "Right now, another large Neuroi force is moving to destroy a carrier group that our submarines has been able to identify as the 508th Joint Fighter Wing! The Neuroi are too close to the carrier group; our submarines can't intervene without revealing themselves!"

Our eyes widened in shock, and we turned to our captain for orders only to see her eyes glowing a golden color, a clear sign that she was using her Quantum Brainwaves to hyper-accelerate her planning. Her head suddenly turned to look at us, and I could see it in her eyes that she had formulated a tactical plan. "Yoshika! Lynette! You two will sortie in Exia and Dynames and head to Venezia! Carla and Michiko! You two will sortie in the Kyrios and Virtue and rescue the 508th Joint Fighter Wing! This will be Celestial Being's first official intervention against the Neuroi!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" The four of us exclaimed as we left the bridge and headed back towards the hangar as fast as we could, following the maps on our PDA's as we went. After eight minutes, we finally reached the hangar, where we proceeded to board our Gundams as fast as possible; we had lives to save.

As I sat in Exia's cockpit, I initiated the start-up sequence with cool efficiency. "Gundam Exia, disengage GN re-pause. Priority passed to Yoshika Miyafuji Vashti." As I said this, the Individual Information Attestation System ran a retina scanner across my eyes and, after the system confirmed it was really me, completed the startup of Exia, causing its electric blue eyes to flash to life. With practiced ease, I walked the Gundam to the port catapult, the outer doors of which were just now opening.

I could only assume that the same could be said for the starboard catapult as I saw Lynette maneuver the Dynames towards it.

"Exia stabilized in the linear field. Transferring launch timing to Yoshika Miyafuji Vashti." Mileina's voice informed me.

"HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO!" My blue Haro, which was now docked to his specialized port in front of me, exclaimed as its eyes flashed repeatedly for a few moments, probably out of excitement.

I nodded in confirmation. "I have control. Yoshika Miyafuji Vashti in Gundam Exia, eliminating the targets!" Right after I said this, I used the controls to have the catapult shoot Exia forward and out of the _Ptolemaios 3_, with green GN particles trailing behind it as well as the huge cloak that it was wearing.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Finally got that one done! I apologize for the wait, but I was having some difficulty in finding a way to conclude the chapter. Also, I would like to give a shout-out to worldwanderer2.0, who has been a major help with planning out the story; without him, I don't think it would have turned out the way it has. **

**As for the specs of the units that appeared in this chapter, here are the specifications (of which I do NOT take credit; worldwanderer2.0 created the specs, and I have his permission to use them).**

* * *

**1) GN-001REIV Gundam Exia Repair IV**

**Model number: **GN-001REIV

**Namesake: **Gundam Exia Repair IV, Exia R4, R4

**Unit type: **Custom Riot Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

**Developed from:**

GN-001 Gundam Exia

GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II

GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III

**Developed into: **To Be Announced

**Variants: **

GN-001REIV/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia R4'

**Manufacturer: **Krung Thep

**Operators: **Celestial Being Ptolemy Group

**Known Pilots: **Setsuna F. Seiei (test pilot), Yoshika Miyafuji Vashti (primary pilot)

**Power-plant: **GN Drive

**Armor: **Laminated E-Carbon Armor; GN Composite Armor

**Armaments:**

2 x GN Vulcan (1 on each arm)

2 x GN Beam Dagger

4 x GN Beam Saber (two mounted in the feet)

GN Long Blade

GN Short Blade

GN Sword II Kai

GN Smokescreen Emitter

Shiranui & Unryu / Souten (GNX-Y901TW Susanowo's)

GN Melee Shield (same GN Shield used by Gundam Exia, but modeled after Blitz Gundam's "Trikeros" Offensive Shield System)

• Rocket-Propelled E-Carbon Anchor Claw

• 8 x Rocket-Propelled Plasma Knives (based on explosive dagger weapon used by Windam)

• 12 x GN Shuriken (explosive throwing weapons)

• Plasma Sword (powerful enough cut a relatively advanced GN-XIII with ease)

**Special Equipment(s) & Features:**

"GN Drive Burst Mode"

Docking port (Haro)

Optical Camouflage

Trans-Am System

Veda-based Operating System

360-degree Panoramic Cockpit

**Optional Equipment:**

GN Sword Kai

GN Sword

GN Sword III

Avalanche' Pack

GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E

GN Long Rifle - Carried over from the R3, this recent new weapon is optionally mounted on Exia's left arm, allowing Exia to attack targets from long distance without exposing itself. Unlike any of the weapons that Exia has used before, the GN Long Rifle is designed for engaging in long range combat and is equipped with a crystal sensor similar to the weapons used by the 3.5 Generation Gundams. It can be folded in half when it's not in use so that the long barrel will not interfere with mêlée combat, and because discarding the rifle was not an option as it possessed Celestial Being technology.

Ragged Cloak and Hood - The huge MS-sized Ragged Cloak and Hood would serve to cover up the entire body of Gundam Exia Repair IV to conceal its appearance until Yoshika chooses to flip the huge cloak and hood off her Gundam to reveal it in a shocking dramatic fashion for everyone to see.

* * *

**2) GN-002REII Gundam Dynames Repair II**

**Model number: **GN-002REII

**Namesake: **Gundam Dynames Repair II, Dynames R2

**Unit type: **Sniper Mobile Suit

**Developed from: **

GN-002 Gundam Dynames

GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair

**Developed into: **none

**Variants:**

GN-002REII/DG014 Gundam Dynames R2 Torpedo

GN-002REII/SA Gundam Dynames R2 SAGA

**Manufacturer: **Krung Thep

**Operators: **Celestial Being Ptolemy Group

**Known Pilots: **Lynette Bishop

**Power-plant:**

GN Drive (default setting)

GN Drive + Large GN Condenser (available only for Gundam Dynames R2 SAGA)

**Armor: **Laminated E-Carbon Armor; GN Composite Armor

**Armaments:**

6 x 4-tube Missile Launcher

• 24 x GN Missile

2 x GN Beam Saber

GN Small Shield

GN Sniper Rifle

GN Beam Assault Rifle - A GN Beam Rifle with increased rate of fire, but the power of its shots still remain the same of most GN Beam Rifles.

2 x GN Beam Machine Pistol - Has a higher rate of fire and more accurate compared to most GN Beam Pistol models, but still weaker than GN Submachinegun/GN Beam Machinegun and even more so than the GN Beam Rifle. The Beam Machine Pistol contains GN Bayonet Blades with anti-beam coating to fight or defend against attacks from beam sabers or blade weapons and can be infused with GN particles like a GN blade.

**Special Equipment(s) & Features:**

Docking port (Haro)

Sniper Mode

Optical Camouflage

Trans-Am System

"Veda-based Operating System"

360-degree Panoramic Cockpit

**Optional Equipment:**

GN Beam Magnum (based on the one used by Unicorn Gundam)

200mm New Type Linear Rifle (SVMS-01O Over Flag's)

GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D

4 x GN Beam Pistol models (extra)

• 2 x GN Beam Pistol

• 2 x GN Beam Pistol II

Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun

Torpedo Pack

SAGA Pack

GNR-K9 Wolf Pack - This specialized backpack can detached and transform into a four-legged support unit (self-propelled artillery) that can mount either the 200mm New Type Linear Rifle or GN Sniper Rifle as its head, with either the GN Assault Rifle or four extra GN Beam Pistols as stored secondary weapons. Despite having articulated joints, in some battles with land-based type Neuroi, the GNR-K9 used hovering functions to move around, possibly due to the urban terrain and stability reasons. The GNR-K9 Wolf Pack can fight independently being operated by a Haro, freeing up pilot's hands and focus to accomplish other tasks at hand. [A/N: The GNR-K9 Wolf Pack is heavily based on the K9 Dog Pack used by RGM-79K9 GM Sniper K9. See Gundam Build Fighters episode 17 to see how well the GM Sniper K9 and Dog Pack perform in battle]

* * *

**3) GN-003RE Gundam Kyrios Repair**

**Model number: **GN-003RE

**Namesake: **Gundam Kyrios Repair, Kyrios Repair

**Unit type: **Transformable Assault High Mobility Mobile Suit

**Developed from: **

GN-003 Gundam Kyrios

GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust

**Developed into: **none

**Variants: **none

**Manufacturer: **Krung Thep

**Operators: **Celestial Being Ptolemy Group

**Known Pilots: **Carla Luksic

**Power-plant: **GN Drive

**Armor: **Laminated E-Carbon Armor; GN Composite Armor

**Armaments:**

GN Beam Gatling Cannon (usable only in MA mode)

2 x GN Beam Saber

GN Shield/Heat Claw Blade

GN Twin Beam Rifle

2 x GN Submachine Gun

2 x GN Boosters - Enhanced propulsion technology derived from GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust. A pair of armored thrusters can be installed onto the Kyrios Repair's legs, granting the unit greater speed and maneuverability for combat.

**Special Equipment(s) & Features:**

Docking port (Haro)

GN Field

Optical Camouflage

Trans-Am System

Veda-based Operating System

360-degree Panoramic Cockpit

**Optional Equipment:**

GN Cannon (Arios Gundam GNHW/M's)

• 2 x GN Vulcan

2 x GN Hand Missile

Tail Booster

Tail Unit

* * *

**4) GN-004RE Gundam Nadleeh Repair**

**Model number: **GN-004RE

**Namesake: **Gundam Nadleeh Repair, Nadleeh Repair

**Unit type: **Innovator/Innovade-use Trial System Mobile Suit

**Developed from:**

GNY-004 Gundam Plutone

GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh

GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos

**Developed into: **none

**Variants: **none

**Manufacturer: **Krung Thep

**Operators: **Celestial Being Ptolemy Group

**Known Pilots: **Michiko Yamakawa Vashti

**Power-plant: **GN Drive

**Armor: **Laminated E-Carbon Armor; GN Composite Armor

**Armaments:**

2 x GN Beam Saber

GN Mask Sword

GN Centurion Shield - A highly evolved GN Shield from the Plutone/Nadleeh line. Not only is it wider and thicker while still being lighter in weight, it can also in place of or in conjunction with a GN Field. The GN Centurion Shield is made of Laminated E-Carbon and is durable enough to withstand most attacks. The shield can be damaged or destroyed by a beam equipped mobile weapon on par of a GN Bazooka, GN Cannon, GN Launcher/Mega Launcher, or GN Buster Rifle.

**Special Equipment(s) & Features:**

Docking port (Haro)

Trans-Am System

Trial System

"Veda-based Operating System"

360-degree Panoramic Cockpit

**Optional Equipment:**

GN Beam Rifle (Gundam Plutone's)

GN Beam Rifle (Gundam Nadleeh's)

2 x GN Cannons - Obtained from Virtue Repair's setup after armor cast off. While it is not as powerful as the GN Bazooka, the fact that is more flexible and dynamic makes it more suitable for fighting a wider range of enemies. Unlike Virtue Repair, Nadleeh Repair uses them with its hands.

* * *

**5) GN-005RE Gundam Virtue Repair**

**Model number: **GN-005RE

**Namesake: **Gundam Virtue Repair, Virtue Repair

**Unit type: **Heavy Assault Mobile Suit

**Developed from: **

GN-005 Gundam Virtue

GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical

**Developed into: **none

**Variants: **none

**Manufacturer: **Krung Thep

**Operators: **Celestial Being Ptolemy Group

**Known Pilots: **Michiko Yamakawa Vashti

**Power-plant: **GN Drive + 2 x GN Condenser

**Armor: **Laminated E-Carbon Armor; GN Composite Armor

**Armaments:**

GN Bazooka

2 x GN Beam Saber

2 x Leg-mounted GN Beam Saber

2 x GN Cannon

4 x GN Panzer Faust (2 on each arm)

GN Physical Bazooka

2 x GN Missile Container

• 48 x GN Missiles (24/container)

GN Beam Cannon - Like the Virtue Physical, the Virtue Repair carries a single, much longer GN Beam Cannon, mounted on the back.

8 x GN Fangs - Modeled after the variant used by Gundam Throne Zwei and Arche Gundam, these GN Fangs can be used to shoot down or stab through enemies from multiple angles and vectors. They are also able to generate beam daggers and possess the ability to pierce GN Fields. Since the Virtue Repair is an offensive Mobile Suit designed to annihilate hostile targets from long distances, these GN Fangs are mainly used to intercept enemy Mobile Suits or Neuroi trying to engage the Virtue Repair in close quarters combat.

**Special Equipment(s) & Features:**

Docking port (Haro)

Burst Mode

GN Field

Optical Camouflage

Trans-Am System

"Veda-based Operating System"

360-degree Panoramic Cockpit

**Optional Equipment: **

GN Bazooka (extra)

Assault Container

* * *

**6) CB-077MP/D GN Cannon Mass Production Drone Type**

**Model number: **CB-077MP/D

**Unit type: **Mass Production Unmanned Assault Mobile Suit

**Developed from: **

CB-077 GN Cannon

**Developed into: **none

**Variants: **none

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being Mobile Suit Factory

**Operators: **Celestial Being, ESF

**Power-plant: **Solar Energy System + 1 x GN Drive Tau II

**Armor: **Laminated E-Carbon Armor, GN Composite Armor

**Armaments:**

4 x GN Long Cannon

2 x 2-tube Missile Launcher

• 12 x GN Micro Missiles

2 x GN Gatling Gun - Mounted on each arm for to intercept missiles and for anti-Mobile Weapon defense.

**Special Equipment(s) & Features:**

Mobile Drone Control System

Trans-Am System

"Veda-based Operating System"

* * *

**7) CBS-78 Ptolemaios 3**

**Model number: **CBS-78

** Namesake: **Ptolemaios 3, Ptolemy

**Ship type: **Multi-Purpose Assault Mobile Weapons Carrier

** Developed from: **CBS-742 Ptolemaios 2 Kai

** Developed into:** To Be Determined

** Ships of the Line: **none

** Manufacturer: **Krung Thep

** Operators: **Celestial Being

** Known Captains: **Sumeragi Lee Noriega

** Known Crew: **(Subject to change)

Sumeragi Lee Noriega (Captain)

Yoshika Miyafuji Vashti (Pilot)

Michiko Yamakawa Vashti (Pilot)

Lynette Bishop (Pilot)

Carla Luksic (Pilot)

Feldt Grace (CIC)

Ian Vashti (Maintenance Chief, Gunner)

Mileina Vashti (CIC)

Lasse Aeon (Ship Pilot)

** Power-plant:**

Large GN Condensers

Solar Energy System

4-10 x GN Drive Tau II (varies with no. of Tau Drive-equipped Mobile Weapon onboard)

• 2 x GN Drive Tau II (connected to ship and used)

• 2 x GN Drive Tau II (unconnected to ship, powered off and held in reserve for ship)

• 6 x GN Drive Tau II (used by SEMs and GN Cannons)

0-4 x GN Drives (varies with no. of Gundams onboard)

** Ship accommodations:**

Command Bridge

Cafeteria & Mess Hall

Living-quarters

Conference Room

Medical Bay

Bathing and Shower Hall

Prisoner Deck

Mobile Weapons Hangar

• 15 x MS/MA units

2 x Catapult Launcher

Veda Terminal

** Armor: **Ablative Armor E-Carbon [based on Ablative Armor of Archangel]

** Propulsion:**

6 x Main GN Thrusters

14 x GN Thrusters

8 x Course-Correction Purpose GN Micro-thrusters

** Armaments:**

2 x GN Cannon (mounted on the top of each side of the catapult launchers)

6 x GN Flak Cannon (anti-aircraft/anti-MS/MA defense)

10 x GN Beam Turret (anti-missile/anti-MS/MA defense)

2 x Dual-barreled GN Linear Rail Cannon (powerful enough to pierce GN Fields)

12 x GN Large Missile Launcher

40 x GN Missile Launcher

4 x GN Torpedo Launcher

2 x GN Mega Particle Cannon - Mounted underneath of each side of catapult launchers and far more powerful than the one used by GNMA-Y0001 Empruss. The particle cannons are capable of vaporizing an entire enemy fleet or clearing an asteroid field in seconds. It uses the Ptolemy's Large GN Condensers or GN Drive Tau IIs as an energy source to recharge itself after each shot.

** Special Equipment and Features:**

Trans-Am System

Twin Drive System

GN Field

E-Sensors

Aviation Mode

Atmospheric Re-Entry

• Atmospheric Exit

Submarine Mode

• E-Sonar

• Torpedo Launcher

Stealth System

• Optical Camouflage

• High GN particle

Many x Haro

Many x Karel

** Optional Equipment:**

GN Booster

CB VTOL Craft (aerial transport ship)

Universe Transports Skiff (mass produced CB space shuttle)

** Mobile Weapons:**

SVMS-010A/MD Over Flag Astro Package Drone Type (used for scout/recon purposes)

CBNGN-003 (SVMS-01AP) Union Flag Celestial Being Version (aka Flag Kai)

4 x GN-00902 SEM Tau-Drive Type

2 x CBY-077 GN Cannon Mass Production Drone Type

GN-001REIV Gundam Exia Repair IV

GN-002REII Gundam Dynames Repair II

GN-003RE Gundam Kyrios Repair

GN-004RE Gundam Nadleeh Repair

GN-005RE Gundam Virtue Repair

** Innovative Strikers: **

Duel Gundam

Buster Gundam

Blitz Gundam

Aegis Gundam

Strike Gundam

Strike Rouge Gundam

** Colors: **White and Red

* * *

**That should take care of the specs for now. When more units appear (and indeed they will), I will add their specs here at the end of the chapter. Also, Innovative Strikers (IS for short) are Celestial Being's version of Striker Units, which are powered by a hybrid of a Witch's magic and the Solar Energy System, of which several emitters have been built in remote locations along the Earth's equator to remotely send power to any unit that is equipped with the Solar Energy System.**

**Oh! Before I forget; I'm beginning to make plans for a side-story of this fic: 00 WITCHES IS: White Knight Chronicles, which will feature the development and testing of Celestial Being's first and ultimately only GN-powered Striker Unit, or rather "Innovative Striker", the name of which will remain secret for the time being, as well as who its Meister is.**


End file.
